The Wish
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: Sarah finds out that the wisher can sometimes become the wished away, and who is the mysterious Lord Kobalos? Magic, mayhem and madness aplenty, with lashings of hot Jareth.
1. Oh, What Have You Done?

**I've gone Labyrinth fanfiction crazy of late! I got the idea for this story before I even finished my last one (A World Full of Shadows, which is now complete) I thought I'd write it down and see if it went anywhere. I am hoping to keep it to a T rating, but things have taken a bit of a dark turn in upcoming chapters, so I might have to raise it to an M eventually. The title of every chapter will be taken from lyrics to a David Bowie song, _Oh, What Have You Done? _is from Love Is Lost on The Next Day album.**

**I do not own anything related to Labyrinth, the characters, David Bowie *sigh* etc, but I do own a Magic Dance sweater!**

**Please do let me know your thoughts, and thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. I don't usually have the time to respond to every review, but I'm always grateful for them. I will always try and answer any questions that arise, so long as they don't involve spoilers for the rest of the plot. Thanks again - Mrs P.**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 1

Oh, What Have You Done?

Sarah Williams sat before her vanity mirror brushing the tangles out of long dark brown hair. It was something she had done many times before, and might never do again, not here. Soon she would turn twenty-one and everything would change. She stared hard at her reflection; she was a beautiful young woman, everyone said so, for all the good it had done her. Sarah was no longer the petulant teen who once wished her brother away. She laughed bitterly at the irony of her present situation. The exquisite white wedding gown which was draped on her bed was cut to accentuate her womanly curves. She glanced over at it and then put her head in her hands with despair.

_Earlier that day…_

"Sarah, what's it like having a famous mommy?" Toby inquired.

She was putting the finishing touches to her make up for a rare dinner with her usually absent mother. She dabbed her nose with powder as she thought how best to answer her brother's question.

"I used to think it was pretty cool, until I realised I was sharing her with millions of her fans," Sarah sighed.

Her blond-haired blue-eyed-not-such-a-baby-anymore brother pouted thoughtfully as he sat on her bed.

"My mom is so boring, all she does is cook and clean," he grumbled.

Irene hadn't always been her most favourite person, especially during her mid-teen years. However, Sarah came to appreciate her caring nature and steady hand. They didn't always see eye to eye, and they were never going to be best friends, but her brother's assessment was too harsh.

"Toby, you're the apple of your mom's eye and she thinks the sun shines out of your butt. You don't know how lucky you are," She chided him.

He shrugged and began to fiddle with the owl-patterned comforter on her bed.

"You know that dream I have sometimes, about the Goblin King? I had it again last night," he said.

Sarah froze for a second before recovering and blotting her lipstick on a tissue.

"I dreamt I was married to Garth from Wayne's World, like that's gonna happen...Not," she snorted.

Toby had a faraway look in his eyes.

"It wasn't real, it was just a story, that's all," she assured him.

He shook his head.

"It was real and _he_ is real," Toby was adamant.

Sarah closed her eyes and there he was, the Goblin King. He was always in her head, somewhere, no matter how hard she tried to forget him.

She got up from her vanity and slipped on the red pumps that matched the fancy gown her mother had bought for her.

"He misses us, I think he's lonely," Toby said.

"How do I look?" Sarah did a little twirl to show off her outfit, ignoring her brother's lament about the Goblin King.

"Wow," he gasped.

"You look like a princess, or maybe even a queen," he beamed.

She smiled in a tight way and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks, kid, I'd better get going, it wouldn't do to make mommy dearest wait," she said.

Sarah tenderly petted her brother's cheek and heard her stepmother calling up to her.

"The car is here."

Irene complimented her appearance with a look of pride.

"Look at you all grown up," she smiled.

"You don't think it shows too much cleavage?" Sarah fussed with the straps of her gown.

"Honey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, trust me, you're good to go," Irene was always telling her she should be proud of her figure.

They shared a laugh, and Sarah slipped on her jacket.

"Let's get this show on the road," she went out to the waiting car.

A hooded figure watched her leave and withdrew as far back into the shadows as he could.

"_Soon, my love,"_ he whispered.

* * *

Sarah arrived at the restaurant and was unsurprised to see her mother was not yet there. She was shown to the table and presented with a menu. The place was so fancy she felt uncomfortable being there alone, and some of the other diners kept glancing over at her. It made her feel self-conscious and she began fidgeting with the tableware. Her face felt hot and she was sure it must be red enough to match her gown by that point. Sarah was about to get up and go to the ladies room when she saw her mother sweeping into view. Linda Williams had to make a spectacular entrance wherever she went, and this was no exception. She was dressed fit for an awards ceremony, with a long red fox fur coat and matching hat. The look was completed with a pair of 1950s style wide-framed Ray-Bans.

"Hello, mom," Sarah stood up to greet her and received a double air kiss for her trouble.

Linda removed her coat, hat, and sunglasses, and handed them to her assistant before taking her seat.

"Wait in the car," she barked at the timid looking young woman.

Sarah noticed that almost all of the diners were now openly gawping in their direction.

Linda barely glanced at the menu before ordering a simple salad. She frowned on her daughter's higher calorie choices, at least as much as her latest facelift would allow. Sarah's attempts to engage her mother in conversation were met with either one word answers or silence. Linda could usually be relied upon to wax lyrical about her latest role, or the fabulous parties she'd attended. But nothing could entice her, and so Sarah began talking about the play she was writing. Her dream was to be a successful playwright, as she'd realised that words were her passion, a realisation that came to her right around the time her application to The Juilliard School was rejected.

"Jesus, mother, if you didn't want to be here, why bother setting this whole thing up?" Sarah blurted out.

Her hurt feelings over her mother's indifference eventually got the better of her.

"I needed to see you," Linda replied as she fussed around with her salad.

She was always in control of everything in her life, and this situation was intolerable. She reached for her water glass and her shaking hand caused her to upset it all over the table. Sarah had never seen her mother in such a nervous state. A waiter came over to mop up the spillage and Linda jumped up from the table.

"I can't do this," she shrieked and hurried out of the restaurant.

Her daughter ran after her, not knowing what to make of her strange behaviour.

"Mom, wait," she begged.

They reached the limousine and the timid young assistant jumped out to attend to her employer. She was instructed to go and pay the restaurant bill.

"Get in," Linda ordered her daughter.

"I'll take you home and then go straight back to the airport. I should never have come."

"What's going on? You could have just sent me something expensive and impersonal for my birthday like you usually do," Sarah flopped down onto the plush seat.

She tried not to show how upset she was, her mother had grown increasingly distant from her over the years, and she never understood why.

Linda fumbled around in her purse and pulled out a pillbox. She took out a brightly coloured capsule and swallowed it with the aid of a big gulp of brandy. She brushed her long dark brown hair away from her green eyes. Her daughter might have inherited her looks but the similarities stopped there.

"I felt I owed it to you to come here in person and explain everything face to face. I thought about writing it all down in a letter, but I couldn't do it," she took another gulp of brandy.

Sarah began to worry her mother might be ill, she was looking thinner than usual, and then there was the pill popping.

"Oh God, you don't have cancer or something, do you?" She inquired her voice shrill with panic.

Linda shook her head.

"Tomorrow, as you know, is your twenty first birthday, and I have a story I must relate to you before midnight strikes," she said.

She saw fear creeping into her daughter's eyes. Sarah didn't like the sound of that deadline, it was like something out of a fairy tale, and a chill ran up her spine. Her mother took a deep breath and began her story.

"I was only a little older than you are now when I had you, and my acting career was going nowhere fast. I was stuck at home with a new baby, reading scripts for parts I knew I'd never get. It was soul destroying and I hated what my life had become. I just wasn't cut out for being a wife and mother and nothing else," Linda explained.

She lit a cigarette and took a long drag before blowing out the smoke. Sarah noted her mother didn't offer to wind down the window, or offer her a drink.

"One day, after yet another failed audition I got home to find your father in a rage because I'd left you with a neighbour. You were fine by the way, Mrs Avery had four kids of her own and so she knew what she was doing. But your father demanded that I give up on my dreams and devote myself to being a housewife and mother. I felt as if I was going crazy, stuck in that house with a screaming baby, and then one day I couldn't stand it any longer. I left you with Mrs Avery again and I went to see my agent, I begged him to find me a job. I was desperate and I didn't care what the part was, I just needed something. He practically laughed in my face, can you imagine? His office was at the top of this old ten story building and I ran out of there and got in the elevator. I didn't even notice the man who followed me inside, I was too upset. I guess I just blurted out all of my frustrations without thinking what I was saying. Anyway, we were headed for the ground floor when the power cut out and I started to panic. You know me and my claustrophobia, right? Anyway, this guy took my hand and told me everything was going to be okay. He had the most charming British accent and I felt calmer almost immediately."

Sarah sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of the man's accent, and her heart was pounding. She didn't like the direction her mother's story was taking.

"Mom, is there a point to all this? Besides you blaming me for sabotaging your career, which by the way, seems to be doing pretty well regardless," she asked.

Linda drained her glass of brandy and refilled it, again not offering her daughter a drink.

"Yes, there's a point. The guy in the elevator was dressed in a kind of old fashioned way, like a thirties gangster or something. He was wearing a grey pinstriped suit with a matching overcoat and fedora. We stood there in that elevator for what seemed like the longest time, but was probably less than a minute. The guy was still holding my hand and he asked me to tell him more about my dreams. I thought he was just being nice, helping me to forget we were trapped, and so I blurted it all out. I want to be a famous actress, I said, I want fame, fortune, awards, the whole shebang. He smiled and the next thing I knew he produced this little crystal ball out of nowhere. He told me to look into it and it would show me my dreams."

The blood drained from Sarah's face. She snatched the glass of brandy out of her mother's hand and downed it in one.

"This guy, what were his eyes like?" She questioned her voice barely more than a whisper.

Linda pouted with concentration as she tried to settle on the colour.

"Blue, I think, or maybe brown, it was dark and I'm not sure," she pondered.

"Why?"

Sarah didn't want to explain.

"Finish your story," she said.

Linda tried to recall where she was up to and was annoyed at the interruption.

"I thought the guy was crazy, but I looked into that crystal ball and I saw my future. I saw the movies; the plays, my Tony awards; everything, and I wanted it all so badly."

She looked over at her daughter, and for once her eyes were filled with genuine emotion. Sarah had her suspicions over what was coming next. She just couldn't imagine her mother running the labyrinth, and she wasn't a goblin, so maybe she didn't know after all.

"The guy held out the crystal ball to me and said if I wanted my dreams all I had to do was take it. Just like that? I asked, and he grinned. I do want something in return, he said, I want what you were willing to wish away," Linda was red-faced with shame.

"I told you how upset I was when I left my agent's office, right? I didn't know what I was saying," she grasped her daughter's hand, and Sarah knew what was coming next.

"If I wished you away in a moment of madness, I didn't mean too. I told him I wasn't going to hand my baby over to a strange man for anything. He said, he wouldn't come to claim you until you were of age, and then he would take you for his bride. I told myself he was lunatic and I started shouting for help, but he held out the crystal ball again and he said, last chance, do you want your dreams or not?" Linda reached for her daughter's hand.

"No," Sarah croaked, her throat felt dry and tight.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't even sure it was real at first. The guy disappeared the minute I agreed to let him take you when you turned twenty one. He left no trace of anything behind, not even the crystal. But then, almost right away, my dreams started to come true," her mother said as a single tear streaked down her cheek.

"Sorry? You are the most selfish, vain, pathetic excuse for a human being it's ever been my misfortune to know," Sarah raged.

"How could you? Do you even know anything about this _guy_ you promised me to? I've met the Goblin King before, and if he thinks I'm marrying him, he's got another thing coming." she was almost hysterical.

Linda was confused.

"He didn't say anything about being the Goblin King, whatever that might be," she said.

"He told me his name was Lord Kobalos, and that he would come to claim you at the exact moment when you turned twenty one."

Sarah was reeling, was this guy the Goblin King in disguise or not? She knew of no one else who could do the things he could. Almost six years had passed since she ran his labyrinth to reclaim Toby and won. If he wanted her why didn't he claim her then, she wondered. He tried, and she'd rejected him. He had no power over her then, and now? Sarah closed her eyes and saw him, smiling in his smug way, like the cat that ate the canary. She actually looked down to see if she'd sprouted yellow feathers.

The clock was ticking, and there were less than three hours until she turned twenty one.

"Take me home," Sarah commanded.

She wasn't going anywhere else without a fight.


	2. All the Nightmares Came Today

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and left a review...**

**TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves - Ha, glad you like it, and all will soon be revealed...**

**Smiles1998 - I always envisaged Linda as self obsessed hence my interpretation of her. But to be fair, some women just aren't cut out to be mothers, it's just a shame they sometimes discover that after the fact.**

**Elisabeta Gray - Do not fear, all will soon be revealed...**

**WatersOfOblivion - You are right that the original expression was 'another think coming', but these days both are in common usage, so I will leave it unchanged. But thank you for your feedback and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Lylabeth 1 - I'm so glad you are reading this fanfic and that you liked the opening chapter, I hope you'll enjoy the rest.**

**I'm updating now to move the story on a bit, and will hopefully be able to continue at the pace of one new chapter a week. However, my children are on their school summer holidays at present, which means I don't have much spare time. I hope you'll all bear with me if the pace of updates becomes a bit sporadic until September. Thank you all for reading this fanfic and please do keep the reviews coming. - Mrs P.**

**P.S _'All the Nightmares Came Today'_ is a line from Oh, You Pretty Things by David Bowie (of course!)**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 2

All the Nightmares Came Today

Sarah stood outside the house for a moment as her mother's limousine drove away.

"Good riddance," she muttered as it disappeared from view.

If the Goblin King did show up at midnight, at least she'd have one less person to miss.

_Why am I thinking about it like I've already given up?_ She pondered with alarm. It wasn't as if she'd been waiting six years to be swept off her feet by a wild-haired man-sized spoilt brat. If she'd fantasized about him from time to time, well, that was down to her hormones and she couldn't be held responsible for those.

There was an icy chill in the air, which was unsurprising as it was late in the fall, and the sky was full of stars. Sarah spent a moment appreciating their majesty before she turned to go inside the house. She didn't see the hooded figure who was watching her every move from the shadows.

"You're home early," her father greeted her at the door.

"You know mom," Sarah said with a dismissive sweep of her hand.

Robert Williams frowned and then kissed his daughter's cheek.

"We'll have a nice time tomorrow for your birthday, I promise," he said.

Sarah managed a small smile and nodded.

"I think I'll go to bed, I'm beat."

"You're beat? I'm the one who has a daughter turning twenty one," he joked.

She laughed.

"Goodnight, old man," she said and raced upstairs before he could get his revenge.

She flicked the light on in her room and gasped as her eyes fell upon a large square box which was lying on the bed. Sarah cautiously inched closer towards it and could see there was a card attached.

_I will come for you at midnight. Wear this. Lord Kobalos._

_Again with that name, _she pondered. _The Goblin King was called Jareth, wasn't he? _Hoggle said so, and she had no reason to think he was lying. She thought about calling on her old friends, but knew it would do her no good. They never appeared to her again after that first time, when they'd partied in her bedroom celebrating her defeat of the Goblin King. _He probably wouldn't let them come back,_ she thought with bitterness. If she was going to call on anyone, it would have to be him._ He was coming anyway, at midnight, wasn't he? _She didn't intend to let him whisk her off to god knows where, let alone marry her.

Sarah tentatively eased the lid off the box and hastily pulled back the tissue paper. Her eyes widened with shock as she glimpsed the white dress inside. She grabbed the jewel embroidered bodice and hauled it clear of the wrapping to reveal a floor length wedding gown. She dropped it on the bed as if was burning her hands and sat down in front of the vanity mirror. Her hair was wavy from the way she'd styled it and Sarah reached for her brush to straighten it out. The gravity of the situation hit her full force as she stared at her reflection and she covered her face with her hands.

"No, I'm not gonna cry," she vowed through gritted teeth.

Her life was good and no one was going to take it away from her. She dreamed of being a playwright, after completing her undergraduate degree in English and American literature. She had already written short plays for student productions and was working on something for the local theatre group. Her stories were a mix of the fantastical and of human suffering. The latest one was a modern day interpretation of Snow White; reimagined as an au pair to seven children and stalked by a crazed serial killer who collected hearts.

"Goblin King, can you hear me?" Sarah spoke into the mirror as if it was still a portal between worlds.

She glanced at the clock, it was almost eleven.

"You've got just over an hour until I kick your butt back to the Underground," she warned.

Sarah waited for the chimes, but they never came. The wind started to howl outside her window and her bedroom light flickered.

"Oh, no you don't," she said as she ran for the door.

She twisted the handle but wouldn't open, and then her room was plunged into darkness.

"Hello, Sarah," a voice as smooth as velvet greeted her.

She sucked in a sharp breath before turning around to face him. He was dressed in much the same way as he had been six years previously. He wore a midnight blue jacket and high-collared cloak with tight black pants. She vividly remembered how he favoured that particular style. His hair was the big change; it was much shorter at the back with a high quiff at the front. It no longer fanned wildly around his head like a lion's mane, and was a darker golden shade of blond. The change suited him and accentuated his high cheekbones. Then there were his eyes; she never forgot how the right one was a vivid shade of blue, while the left was almost black, except for the outer rim. They were mesmerizing, and she dare not look into them for long for fear of losing herself.

"You're early," she said.

The Goblin King raised one of his pointed eyebrows as he took a step closer to her. He gave her an appreciative glance, and she could almost feel his eyes burning a trail down her body.

"You called, precious thing, and I came," he said.

Sarah felt her confidence draining away, along with the tiniest bit of her resistance. He was every bit as enticing as she remembered, and she wasn't fifteen any more. It wasn't a roll in the sack he'd come back for, although she reasoned, he'd surely want to claim his conjugal rights. Sarah wanted to slap herself; the Goblin King expected to marry her whether she liked it or not, and all she could think about was the wedding night. He was a baby snatching trickster and she needed to remember that above everything else.

"I don't care what kind of bargain you struck with my mother, I'm not going anywhere with you, so you can take that," she pointed to the gown on the bed.

"And you can shove it all the way back to the Underground."

He smirked as he advanced closer to the bed and her.

"What I'm saying is, thanks, but no thanks, Jareth, or should I call you Lord Kobalos?" She sneered.

His face changed instantly from a mirth-filled expression to something infinitely darker. He read the card on the box and eyed the bridal gown with contempt.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snarled.

Sarah was alarmed by the change in his demeanour and tried to step back but she was already against the door. He advanced on her and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You will explain now, or I will demonstrate just how cruel I can be," the Goblin King warned.

She was more confused than ever, and didn't know what to do. If Jareth wasn't Lord Kobalos, then who was, and what did he want with her? There was less than an hour remaining until she found out the hard way. Sarah decided to take a chance and tell him everything. He might be toying with her for all she knew, but he was genuinely mad about something.

He listened intently as she told him about the deal her mother made and what she promised in exchange for her dreams. When she finished he abruptly turned away from her with a swish of his cape.

"What a great pity," he said.

He didn't want her to see his face. Six long years he'd waited and finally she'd called. He wouldn't tell her how he'd ached to see her again, or how she was more beautiful in the flesh than he'd ever dared to imagine. She could never know of the obsession that had threatened to drive him out of his mind.

Sarah was crestfallen as she realised the mistake she'd made. She hesitantly reached out and her hand brushed against the glittery fabric of his cape. He stepped further away from her and she darted round to face him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I mean, not just for now, but for before. I was only fifteen the last time we met, and I wasn't ready for… well, for you, I guess. Anyway, I hope I didn't do too much damage to your city and your castle, or…" Sarah stopped babbling and wondered why she'd felt the need to offer any apology at all.

He did things to her mind and body, whether intentionally or otherwise and she knew she was playing with fire.

The Goblin King kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

"It is of no consequence now," he said.

"I should go."

"No, please, not yet. Do you know who this Lord Kobalos guy is?" Sarah questioned.

He shook his head, and she couldn't determine if he was lying or not.

"I just don't understand why he'd want to marry someone he's never met. It doesn't make any sense, I could be as ugly as a troll for all he knows," she said.

The Goblin King couldn't help laughing despite everything.

"The fae sometimes do things that can appear nonsensical to humans, but nothing is entirely without reasoning. I can be cruel, but never without good cause, there are many of my kind who take great pleasure in cruelty. He may just want to enjoy torturing you for all eternity, or maybe this Lord Kobalos desires a human wife for procreation or amusement. Fae females aren't generally much use for either, being mostly barren and shallow creatures," he explained.

Sarah shuddered at the thought of the kind of sadist she could end up with. She didn't want to be the plaything of an unknown fae, or anyone else's for that matter. The thought of being used for pain or pleasure, maybe even both, and possibly making babies against her will was repugnant. Even if this fae Lord intended to show her tenderness and be merciful, how could she hope to ever love him, let alone anything else? She wasn't a virgin, but having slept with two men hardly classified her as an expert. She was quite okay with not being in a relationship and concentrating on studying.

"You have to help me, please, there's got to be some way out of this," she begged.

The Goblin King looked thoughtful for a second, and then his lips slowly spread into a sly grin.

"If you were to wish yourself to another fae, someone powerful who could protect you, perhaps that might work," he said.

Sarah knew very well who he had in mind, but she didn't see how choosing a known rogue over an unknown one was any better, especially as they probably both wanted the same things.

"Time is short, precious thing," the Goblin King warned.

"Once Lord Kobalos comes to claim what's his, I will not be able to help you."

"There has to be another way, I want to stay here with my family and live my own life," she wailed.

"What's said is said, and your mother promised you in exchange for her dreams. If you wish yourself to me, I will be your slave, in return for your obedience, fear and love," the Goblin King vowed.

Sarah risked a look into his hypnotic eyes; she wasn't good at obeying anyone, although she could easily fear what he might be capable of, as for love, she wasn't sure lust counted, but it was a start.

The clock was creeping ever closer to midnight and it was an impossible decision. Maybe this Lord Kobalos guy would be a better choice; she had no way of knowing. Her mother seemed to recall more about what he was wearing than his looks or personality. She reasoned her previous experience of Jareth might at least give her some advantage with him. He wasn't a complete unknown, and if she was honest, there was always a tiny part of her that suspected one day he'd show up in her life again, or at least hoped he would. Sarah knew how these things worked, and she would soon be going somewhere with one of them, that much was certain.

"If I wish myself to you, will you ever let me come back here?" She inquired.

Her voice sounded small and shaky, like she'd already surrendered.

The Goblin King pressed his lips together as if trying to suppress another grin.

"Perhaps, if you please me and do my bidding, I can be very generous, as you know," he said.

Sarah closed her eyes and Jareth held his breath. She listened to the ticking of the clock and the pounding of her heart.

"Alright," she almost whispered.

"You have to say the right words," the Goblin King commanded her.

"Can't I at least say goodbye to Toby and my stepmother and father?" She pleaded.

He shook his head.

"They are under an enchantment and are fast asleep; they will not awaken until morning. Now, say the right words, Sarah," he demanded.

She took a deep breath.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away."

He grinned and his sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight.

"Not exactly right, but close enough," he said.

Sarah realised she was still dressed for dinner and wished she'd changed out of her fancy gown into something more practical. There was no time to dwell on it as the Goblin King grabbed her firmly by the hand. They were encircled by a glittering whirlwind and the sound of chattering goblins filled the air.

"Come, precious thing, it's time for us to go home."


	3. A Little Piece Of You, The Little Peace

The Wish

Chapter 3

A Little Piece Of You, The Little Peace In Me, Will Die

When Sarah opened her eyes and looked around it was as if they hadn't moved. She appeared to be still standing in her own bedroom. The situation perplexed her, until closer inspection revealed it was only a replica of the way her room used to look. The real stuffed toys and trinkets from her childhood had long since been packed away or gifted to her brother. She spied her old music box with its familiar fancy dressed doll, and she reached out to take it from the shelf. It had never occurred to her before, how much it looked like the mini version of her younger self was trapped inside a gilded cage. The touch of her hand set it off playing its old haunting melody and she immediately set it back down. Sarah thought about the poisoned peach dream and an awful realisation dawned on her. She had made a terrible mistake.

"It looks like you've been expecting me for quite some time," she said glancing at the M.C. Escher print.

She felt sickened and couldn't quite make her eyes meet his.

"You lied to me, you tricked me. There never was anyone called Lord Kobalos, was there?"

The Goblin King remained inscrutable. He carefully watched her reaction to the recreation he'd made of her childhood bedroom. He saw how she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind. She might have guessed at the truth, but it was all too late now, for her. A slow smile spread across his face.

"The clue was in the name Kobalos, in Greek mythology they were mischievous goblins. I never gave a verbal denial, it is the words that count," he said.

"You led me to believe he wasn't you, no matter how sneakily you did it," Sarah fumed as she sat down on the bed.

She collided with the box containing the bridal gown, which Jareth had obviously transported there, and she pushed it away in disgust.

"It's not…" she began.

"Fair?" He finished her sentence with a grin.

Sarah cringed and got even madder.

"Why construct such a charade? I just don't understand any of this," she questioned.

"You were always going to be mine, one way or another, but I was curious to see if you would wish yourself away to me. The deal I made with your mother was my insurance policy. I could see what a vain creature she was, and I knew she wouldn't turn down the chance to live her dreams, even at the cost of her only daughter," Jareth explained.

"You've been planning this since I was a baby? That's sick," Sarah raged her eyes now blazing with anger and hatred.

The Goblin King noted how vexation caused a flush to spread from her cheeks down to her ample bosom. A crystal appeared in his hand and he concentrated on it for a moment before letting it drop to the floor. The orb sent out a glittering light and when it faded the room looked different. It was now an exact replica of the one she'd left behind, with all the childish things put away. The bridal gown was hanging on the wardrobe complete with matching cloak, and a box containing jewel encrusted shoes lay beneath it.

"One forgets what a difference six years can make in the human world," he said as he let his eyes wander lasciviously over her body.

Sarah sat despairing with her head in her hands. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Why me?' She questioned.

Jareth had certainly gone to an awful lot of trouble, and she needed an explanation. Not that she thought it would make her feel any better about letting herself be taken for a monumental fool.

"I was once shown a vision of the only woman I could ever give my heart to, and that my dear, was you," he said.

He stepped closer towards her and she shrank away from him. He gave her a devilish grin as he opened his hand to reveal another crystal.

"You should rest, precious thing, tomorrow promises to be a very busy day and you will need to be ready for it," the Goblin King toyed with the orb in his palm.

Sarah felt her heart freeze.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Her voice was a whisper fearing she already knew the reply.

He clasped the crystal in his hands and there was a small popping sound. He grabbed her wrist and dropped something heavy into her open palm. It was an amulet on a twisted leather cord, like the one he wore around his neck.

"Why, tomorrow is our wedding day, of course," Jareth said.

"You will wear this as befitting your new status as Goblin Queen."

"No," Sarah's voice was little more than a squeak.

He laughed and then his features set into a condescending sneer.

"If you ever want to see young Toby again, or your parents, you had better start doing what you're told," he threatened.

She wanted to lash out at him, but knew it would do her no good. Her first encounter with Jareth should have taught her that life wasn't always fair and he didn't play by the rules. She matured a lot after her journey through the labyrinth and gave up her childish tantrums. It wasn't that she didn't feel entitled to rant and rave under the circumstances, but she thought a more considered approach might yield better results.

"Shouldn't we at least get to know one another better before we get married?" Sarah questioned.

Her only hope was to delay the wedding until she could find some way of getting back home.

"I want you for my wife and queen, and I've waited long enough. We will have an eternity to become better acquainted with each other," Jareth would not relent.

She was almost his and he would not let her slip through his fingers again.

Sarah could feel the anger and fear bubbling up inside her. She wanted to shout, scream and sob, but nothing would come out. She looked into his eyes and was reminded of Toby's dreams about the forlorn Goblin King. There was something that spoke of loneliness and longing in his gaze. It wasn't enough to make her pity him, but it went some way towards explaining his desperation. He closed the gap between them and she feared he was going to try and kiss her. He didn't, and instead he removed one of his gloves before reaching out to stroke her cheek. His fingers were soft on her skin and to her disgust, she felt her body reacting.

"I suppose you'll be expecting me to… I mean if we're husband and wife, you'll want to…" Sarah couldn't say the words.

Jareth raised a pointed eyebrow, as he could sense she was attracted to him. He also knew that at present, the idea of doing anything about it repulsed her. He hoped to change her mind in time.

"We will share a bed after we are married, but I will not force myself on you. We will only consummate our union when you are ready," he assured her.

It would be mutual torture for them both, in more ways than one. He was determined to keep her close to him though, no matter how frustrating it might prove to be. He was confident she would return his love in time, and that it would be worth the wait. The Goblin King had suffered enough lonely nights, through his own choosing, and only one woman could free him. She would be his prize and his consolation.

"What if I never want to?" Sarah asked, although she knew sharing a bed with him would likely wear down her resistance eventually, however much she hated herself for even contemplating it.

Jareth took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to it before she pulled away from him.

"A great deal can happen between now and never," his voice was low and seductive.

He moved away as if to leave, but then something occurred to him and he paused.

"Before we say goodnight, I should warn you that the world outside that door is quite different from the way you remember it."

Sarah frowned; she'd seen little of his castle the first time around having spent most of the hours in the labyrinth.

"Can I see my friends again?" She hopefully inquired.

Jareth shook his head.

"The labyrinth is not what it appears to be, the basic structure never changes, but each challenger creates their own obstacles and helpers from their imaginations. The situations and the creatures you encountered there were constructs of your own mind. Oh, I confess I added a few of my own personal touches, as is my prerogative, and Hoggle is always the guide, but the rest was down to you," he explained.

He watched confusion cloud her pretty green eyes.

"So Hoggle is real?" Sarah questioned.

"He is bound to the labyrinth, but yes, he does exist," Jareth said.

"They all came through my mirror after I got back home, how was that possible?" She asked.

"You were still connected to the labyrinth's magic and I allowed you your victory party. I won't deny I wanted to keep you then, but it all played out the way it was foretold. It's much easier to accept defeat when you know it's only a temporary state of affairs," Jareth smirked.

"None of it was real, was it? I didn't win at all," she sighed.

Sarah did sometimes wonder if her experience was just a dream, especially when her friends never reappeared when she called. But her brother's dreams and her own vivid memories told her otherwise. Somewhere, she heard a clock strike thirteen.

"Happy birthday, Sarah," The Goblin King practically purred with glee.

She fell face down onto the bed with a groan and closed her eyes. _Why couldn't this be a dream? _She tried to convince herself there was a chance as she pulled the familiar looking comforter over her. Maybe she would wake up in the morning to find Toby jumping on her bed. Her stepmother would call her to come downstairs for traditional birthday pancakes, and her father would be waiting with a hug. They would laugh together and all of this would be nothing more than a fading nightmare.

Jareth opened the door.

"After tonight we will never be apart again, and the life that awaits us is in your hands. I can be generous, or I can be cruel, I will leave it up to you to decide which you would prefer," he said and then left her alone to contemplate his words.

Sarah pulled a pillow over her head and wished in vain that morning would never come.

* * *

**Thank you to Elisabeta Gray, Smiles 1998, TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves and Nonsuch for your reviews. **

**WatersofOblivion - I am sorry you feel that way, but I chose to go with 'thing' over 'think' just as you chose to go with 'uncareful' instead of 'careless' in your review. Arguments can be made for and against all kinds of English usage, and even world class writers like to bend the rules on occasion.**

**Honoria Granger - You might not see this reply, I did try to PM you but was denied, so I will respond here. I know that the correct origin of that phrase is 'another think coming', it was the ending of a deliberately ungrammatical joke, and I wasn't disputing that. However, the error of saying 'another thing coming' has passed into general usage, and Judas Priest even wrote a song with that title. I know I'm only an amateur where writing is concerned, and I don't think I have ever claimed otherwise. I do expect criticism and I do take on board suggestions and make changes where appropriate. Many famous authors have had differing views on correct grammar usage, like Somerset Maugham who said, Usage is the only test. I prefer a phrase that is easy and unaffected to a phrase that is grammatical. George Eliot said, Correct English is the slang of prigs who write history and essays. I'm sorry to lose you as a reader as I have always appreciated your feedback, but I respect your right to feel strongly on this matter and act accordingly.**

**I hope this chapter didn't throw anyone off too much, I did try to make Jareth's intentions dubious in chapter 2 but maybe I was too subtle. Let me know what you think, all feedback is gratefully received. **

**The title of this chapter is taken from 'This Is Not America' which David Bowie did in collaboration with the Pat Metheny Group for the movie, The Falcon and The Snowman.**

**Thanks again to everyone reading this fanfic and please do leave a review. - Mrs P.**


	4. See These Eyes So Green

The Wish

Chapter 4

See These Eyes So Green, I Can Stare For A Thousand Years

Sarah opened her eyes and thought for a moment her wish had been granted. She was in her own bed surrounded by old familiar things, and then she spied the wedding dress. The illusion was shattered along with her hopes. She had lain awake for hours, trying to think of a way out of her predicament. Finally, she'd drifted off to sleep and into fitful twisted dreams of the Goblin King. He stirred up such contradictory feelings within her; she didn't know if she wanted to kiss or slap him, it was probably a bit of both.

The fabric of her dress had creased during the night and Sarah felt in need of freshening up. She went over to the wardrobe looking for a suitable change of clothes, besides the bridal gown that hung on the door. She found to her dismay that it was empty, apart from an outfit identical to the one she'd worn six years earlier. Sarah pulled out the hanger and held the clothes up against her body to try and gauge if they would still fit. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she noted with satisfaction, that apart from her much larger bosom, she was no bigger around the hips.

The sound of echoing footsteps somewhere outside caught her attention and she went over to the door. Sarah twisted the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. The corridor appeared to be empty but the sound of muffled voices carried down it. She cautiously peered around and decided to investigate. Sarah wasn't sure whereabouts in the castle she was, although a glance from the window indicated she was high up, and possibly in one of the towers. She crept along the passageway until she reached a spiral staircase, and then slowly began to descend.

"It's not too late, you can still change your mind," a woman's voice pleaded.

It was faint but Sarah could just about make out the conversation. She reached the bottom of the stairs and risked a peek around the corner. There was an open door someway down the hall and she assumed that's where the voice was coming from.

"Go back to where you came from, Lilithea," Jareth sounded irritated.

"I told you at the time, something went wrong when I summoned that prophecy, you weren't supposed to see her," the woman said.

"No, you meant to trick me into believing you were my only true love, but I was there, I asked the question, and the crystal gave its answer," the Goblin King replied.

"It gave you _an_ answer, it doesn't mean it was _the _answer," the woman warned.

There was a long silence.

"Even if she is the one, it said nothing of her heart; she could intend to destroy you for all you know. Jareth, I beg you, reconsider before it's too late. You have been living here in exile for over a thousand years, and I could help you if you'd only let me. We could appeal to your brother together, and I'm sure my sister would help us. I bet you haven't even informed the high king of your marriage plans, have you?" The woman questioned.

"It's none of his business," Jareth asserted.

"He forbade me from ever leaving this place; he did not forbid me from taking a wife."

Sarah strained to catch every word as the woman's voice grew softer.

"He also knows that I'm the only one of our kind who cares enough to come and see you in this awful filthy hovel. I'm sure he would look favourably on a union between us, as he likely expects it anyway. You know how I love you, how I've always loved you, and I would do anything to make you happy. Don't bind yourself to a mortal who probably despises you and will bring you nothing but continued misery," the woman was obviously desperate but her voice remained calm and controlled.

"I will have no other," Jareth declared.

"Why don't you stay for the wedding, and meet this monster you think I'm marrying. She may hate me now, but in time, I have every confidence I can win her love," he said.

Sarah seethed at his conviction and silently vowed she would never succumb to his charms. She was intrigued by the stranger and hoped to get a glimpse of her. It appeared that this woman was enamoured of the Goblin King, as she wondered why he didn't want her. _Was she unattractive? _Sarah imagined Jareth was shallow in that respect, not caring about a person's inner beauty.

"I will stay, for my own peace of mind, and because you obviously aren't able to be objective about this mortal creature. You've been so entranced by the idea of her you can't see anything else," Lilithea warned.

"I have my wedding to prepare for, if you would be so kind as to wait downstairs. I'm sure the goblins can keep you entertained," Jareth's voice was full of amusement as he dismissed his guest.

Sarah lingered behind the wall at the bottom of the staircase until Lilithea emerged from the room. She only caught a brief glimpse of her face, but was shocked at how similar she looked to Jareth. They could have been siblings or at least related in some way, and Sarah couldn't be sure they weren't. Lilithea was pale skinned with bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair which framed her angular features. She was beautiful in an ethereal otherworldly kind of way. Maybe this woman could help her, if she didn't throttle her on sight, Sarah pondered over her limited options. She heard Jareth close the door and decided to take a chance. She crept down the corridor in pursuit of the other woman. There was a swish of pale blue satin as Sarah rounded the stairs and neared her target.

"Wait, please," she called out softly.

Lilithea stopped and slowly turned around. Her gaze was intense and critical and Sarah felt suddenly self-conscious. She smoothed her hair down where it was ruffled from sleep and attempted to straighten her dress.

"Well, what do we have here?" The pale-skinned creature began to slowly circle around her.

"My name is Sarah Williams, but you already know who I am, or at least you think you do," she intended to hold her own against her supposed rival.

Lilithea was surprised by the girl's tenacity and a small smile crept over her lips.

"What can I do for you, Miss Williams?" She inquired.

"Maybe I can do something for you. I know you love Jareth, I heard the two of you talking, and you're welcome to him. I just need your help to get out of here and back to my world," Sarah ended with a hopeful smile.

Silence stretched out between them until Lilithea burst out laughing.

"What an amusing creature you are," she said.

Her expression turned deadly serious.

"Jareth will have none of me, it is you he wants, and it cuts me to the quick to know that what he's offering is wasted on you, ungrateful wretch. You don't love him and you will make him suffer, when he's already suffered enough," Lilithea kept her controlled tone but there was bitterness in her words.

"Then help me," Sarah begged.

"Send me back to where I came from and you can both forget about me."

Her only hope was fading fast, and she couldn't understand why this woman wouldn't jump at the chance to get rid of her.

Lilithea looked contemplative for a moment and her mouth opened as if to speak, until something changed her mind.

"Ah, there you are, precious thing," Jareth's voice startled Sarah and she spun around in horror.

"Happy as I am that you've been making friends, I really must insist you return to your room and prepare for our wedding," he said and grabbed her by the hand.

Her eyes continued to plead with Lilithea's until the other woman looked away.

"I don't think I will stay after all," she said.

Jareth didn't seem to care one way or another and he began to pull a reluctant Sarah towards the stairs.

"My best wishes to the bride and groom," Lilithea called after them, her voice full of insincerity.

She closed her eyes and let out a whimper of despair before fading from sight.

* * *

"I know what you were up to," Jareth hissed.

Sarah dragged her heels on the rough stone floor trying to slow their progress back to her room.

"You wished yourself away to me and no one can undo it, least of all Lilithea," he warned.

They reached the door to her room and he flung it open as he forcefully led her inside. Jareth was deceptively strong for one with such a lean build and she rubbed her wrist when he released her.

"I have no desire to hurt you," he appeared to be contrite over his strong-arming, but his expression was severe.

"I told you, the choice is yours; generosity or cruelty, which is it to be? He inquired.

Sarah felt her temper flaring and she had no appetite for his games.

"How about honesty?" She asked, her green eyes blazing.

Jareth sashayed over to the vanity unit and took a seat.

"Who is Lilithea? I heard the two of you talking, and she obviously cares a lot about you," Sarah queried.

"What's the matter, precious thing? Are you jealous? You needn't be, you know," he said and began to playfully toy with the ruffles on his cream open necked shirt.

She threw him a look of contempt.

"I'm expected to just go ahead and marry you when you're practically a stranger to me," she stood defiant before him with her hands on her hips.

Jareth felt every fibre of his being flare to life as he stared into her vibrant green eyes. It was as if he was waking from a deep sleep where all his dreams were in black and white. Sarah painted everything with rainbow colours and brought sunlight to his shadowy existence.

"What do you want to know?" He inquired.

"Everything," she said.

He grinned.

"That may take some time precious thing; I am almost four thousand years old after all."

"See, that's something I didn't know, I mean I knew you were older than me, but… Whoa Nelly!" Sarah gasped.

Jareth roared with laughter.

"What about your family? I heard Lilithea mention your brother, will he be coming to the wedding?" She asked.

His expression immediately darkened. He would tell her everything in time, but not now.

"No, he will not," Jareth jumped up and went to the door.

"Now, we have a wedding to prepare for, and I will have one of the servants bring you some breakfast."

"Just answer me one thing before you go, and I want the truth, because if you lie to me I swear I'll find some way to make you pay for it," Sarah warned.

Jareth nodded but didn't give his word.

"Swear it," she insisted.

"Alright, I swear, now ask your question," he demanded.

"Why did the high king, whoever he might be, why did he forbid you from ever leaving this place? What did you do?"

Sarah didn't want to be shackled to a monster. She didn't want to marry him at all, but if there was to be no way out of it, she had to know there was nothing worse to add to her already low opinion of him. What sort of crime was punishable by being made Goblin King anyway?

"The answer is, I did nothing," Jareth replied.

She started to protest but he silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Enough, our wedding will be at noon sharp, and I will see you then."

Sarah leapt up to chase after him but found instead of opening onto the outside corridor, the door now led to an en suite bathroom.

She went over to the wardrobe and sighed at the sight of the bridal gown. On closer inspection, it was a slinkier version of the dress she'd worn during the peach dream masquerade ball. Jareth was trying to reconstruct a fantasy that never really existed in the first place and Sarah wanted no part of it. She looked down at her own dress, it had been chosen by her mother, and was more to Linda's taste than hers. There was only one other choice of outfit, and at least it was something she'd wanted to wear once upon a time. Sarah opened the wardrobe door, and hoped her earlier confidence that she could squeeze her twenty one year old self into clothes she'd worn at fifteen, was not misplaced. She thanked goodness for a roomy blouse and stretch jeans as she went over to the window. Sarah could see she was a long way up, and it was a long way down, but there was no other option.

_What am I going to do once I get out? _She pondered. _Run_, said the voice in her head, it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

**I want to say a BIG thank you to ellen weaver, Jetredgirl, Lady Rana, Kitty, TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves, Smiles 1998 and Elisabeta Gray, I can't tell you how much your support means to me, I can only say I'm very grateful for it. **

**I picture Lilithea as Tilda Swinton, probably as she was when she played the White Witch in The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. Of course, dear readers, you are entitled to picture her however you want. **

**The title is taken from Cat People (Putting Out Fire) which David Bowie did with Giorgio Moroder, for the soundtrack of the movie. I think his voice sounds so sexy in this song, and I was listening to it a lot as I was writing this chapter.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfic and please do leave a review. - Mrs P.**


	5. Scary Monsters and Super Creeps

The Wish

Chapter 5

Scary Monsters, Super Creeps, Keep Me Running

Sarah tied all the sheets and every other piece of cloth she could find together, and anchored the end to one of the bedposts. She glanced downwards from the window and winced at the thought of what would happen if she were to fall. There was a fairly big gap as it was between the end of her makeshift rope and the ground. She gritted her teeth and climbed out onto the window ledge. This world had more to offer than the Goblin King and his minions, she reasoned. The high king might be able to help her get back home, if only she could find him. His powers were obviously superior to Jareth's and she hoped the old adage would prove to be true; _my enemy's enemy is my friend._

"Here goes nothing," Sarah muttered to herself and began to climb down the castle wall as carefully as she could.

She lost her foothold a few times and ended up dangling precariously, but she soon reached the end of the makeshift rope. The ground still looked an awfully long way off and she braced herself for the fall. Jareth would surely be hot on her heels and she couldn't afford to delay. Sarah closed her eyes and jumped. She landed with a thud but fortunately managed to avoid anything worse than a bruised posterior. She got to her feet and ran through the Goblin City to the wall, beyond which was the Labyrinth. The place was mercifully deserted and she managed to find a weak section of stone to break through.

Sarah was expecting to find the sprawling junk pile, which was there the last time she passed through this place. The sight that met her was something else altogether, and she thought back to what Jareth said about the Labyrinth being shaped by imagination. Her fifteen year old self would never have imagined this.

Before her was a sprawling garden, which was dotted with decorative fountains and erotic statues. She neared the first one and gasped as she recognised her own likeness in bronze. It appeared to be a depiction of herself with Jareth, as naked Adam and Eve type figures, complete with serpent. Sarah carried on in astonishment as she passed more sculptures of herself and the Goblin King in various eye-boggling poses. It was Freudian dream wish-fulfilment in three-dimensional blush-inducing form. Her imagination, it seemed, was considerably more depraved than she realised.

She hurried onwards for what felt like miles until she neared an obscene water feature. The way the water was gushing from a certain part of the goblin statue's anatomy was quite amusing, and Sarah paused a moment to catch her breath. Her stomach began to rumble and she wished she'd stayed in the castle long enough to take delivery of her breakfast.

She spied what looked like a mulberry tree and tentatively edged closer to it. There were clusters of red berries that looked very tempting and she reached out to grab a handful. The poisoned peach was uppermost in her thoughts as Sarah eyed the fruit with suspicion. Her stomach growled with hunger and she decided to risk trying one. The mulberries were maybe a little unripe, but otherwise there didn't seem to be anything strange about them. Sarah ate a few handfuls and stuffed some into her pockets for later.

The sound of fairground music filled the air, and in the distance, beyond the garden, she spied a Ferris wheel. There were all kinds of rides and stalls with a stripy big top tent at the centre. She seemed to arrive there without moving, and an old-fashioned organ grinder, complete with monkey, was playing the same tune as her music box. The nearby carousel was also moving to the same rhythm, and she pictured herself swirling around a dance floor in Jareth's arms. Her surroundings became hazy for a moment and the voices of other fairground revellers grew distant as if she were underwater. The sensation didn't last long and Sarah came back to her senses with a fit of the giggles. She wasn't sure what was so funny, but suddenly everything was hilarious. Bumper cars shunting each other and people spinning on the Tilt-A-Whirl had her in fits. She moved through the fairground taking in the sights with a childlike glee.

"Step right up, ring the bell and win a prize, lady?"

A moustachioed burly fellow in a strong man suit operating a High Striker thrust a large mallet into her hand.

Sarah peered at the shelf of familiar stuffed animal prizes. There were plush versions of Ludo, Sir Didymus and a Firey creature, along with a cuddly barn owl. She shrugged and drew back the mallet before whacking the block with all the force she could muster. The puck started to shoot up the pole but stopped short of hitting the bell.

"Oh, what rotten luck," the man said.

Sarah noticed there was a piece of metal stopping the puck from reaching the top.

"Hey, that's not fair," she protested.

"_You say that so often…"_ she jumped at the voice in her head and scurried away.

_Why are you running when you know he'll catch you? Maybe because that's what you want._

"Are you in the show?"

The sound of a squeaky voice caused Sarah to spin around and discover an alarming looking short clown, the sight of him made her recoil slightly. He was wearing a stripy blue suit with a large red bow tie and big yellow shoes. The creature underneath the makeup looked to be a dwarf like Hoggle, and she thought it was her old friend for a second. Sarah peered intently at his crazy curly red wig and brightly painted face. He showed no sign of recognition, and she wasn't sure.

"What show?" She inquired warily.

Clowns had freaked her out ever since she'd read It by Stephen King, and she wasn't keen to see a performing troupe of them.

"You must hurry and get ready before the curtain goes up," he hustled her through a flap in the tent.

Sarah was led to a dressing room in what appeared to be the backstage area.

"The show must go on," the clown said as he sounded a horn.

She watched in bemusement as he rode off on a unicycle.

Sarah looked around and saw a costume rail with only one outfit hanging from it. The dress resembled something Cinderella might have worn, before her encounter with the fairy godmother. It was a tatty thing covered with sewn on patches and a stained apron. There was a battered pair of shoes beneath it and the items were labelled, _for Columbine. _A tambourine lay on the table next to the vanity mirror, along with a palette of dark eye shadows. Sarah knew a little about Commedia dell'Arte from her theatre studies. She had heard of some of the characters, such as Pierrot, his wife Columbine, and her lover, Harlequin. She was sure she'd once owned a porcelain head Pierrot doll with a frilly outfit and pointed hat.

The costume was a perfect fit and Sarah began to carefully apply the black lines around her eyes. She felt a strange compulsion to be a part of the performance, as if she was under a spell. It was a different feeling from the peach dream but just as compelling. There was the sound of a bell ringing and a voice announcing curtain up in one minute. Sarah ran outside and was caught amidst a gaggle of sniggering goblins. They hustled her along to the stage and then the spotlight hit her. There was rapturous applause as the red velvet drapes opened and a tall man in the guise of Pierrot appeared and took her in his arms. They began to dance together as the music played.

_**Leave me dreaming on the bed**_

_**See you right back here tomorrow for the next round**_

_**Keep this scene inside your head**_

_**As the bruises turn to yellow**_

_**The swelling goes down**_

_**And if you're ever around**_

_**In the city or the suburbs of this town**_

_**Be sure to come around**_

_**I'll be wallowing in sorrow**_

_**Wearing a frown**_

_**Like Pierrot the Clown**_

_**Pierrot the Clown by Placebo.**_

Sarah knew it was Jareth who was leading her around the stage. His white powdered face, black flash above his brow, and bright red lips could not detract from his eyes. She would know them anywhere, and her heart was thumping in her chest. He sang along to the music and his voice was hypnotic, drawing her under his seductive spell. The song ended and he pulled her closer as his lips met hers in a punishing kiss. His arms were tight around her and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, my darling Columbine, is this to be our last dance together?" Jareth in his guise as Pierrot lamented.

Sarah was reeling from the sensation of his mouth on hers and she began to back away from him.

"I have to get out of here," she murmured as everything began to feel hazy.

"If you will not stay for me, perhaps you would prefer Harlequin?" He said mockingly.

The orchestra began to play a comedic brass melody as a dwarf dressed in a brightly coloured costume and black eye mask shuffled on stage.

"Hoggle, is that really you?" Sarah questioned with surprise.

He nodded and gave her a sad smile as he took his place next to Pierrot.

The unseen audience were in fits of laughter as Jareth performed a comedic mime and invited comparison between himself and the dwarf.

"The joys of love are fleeting for Pierrot and Columbine," He said with an exaggerated sad face.

Sarah desperately looked around for an escape, but she wasn't in a breakable bubble this time around. Jareth reached out to grab her as she turned and ran. She refused to just surrender and let him have his way, as much as she wanted him to kiss her again. The fabric of his costume made a swishing noise as he followed in hot pursuit, and she kept on running.

"You'll never get away from me, sweet Sarah, never," he taunted.

She saw a rope ladder at the side of the stage and made a dash for it. There was a platform high above with metal hoops hanging from wires. It appeared to be apparatus for trapeze artists and she began scrambling up towards it. Jareth was snapping at her heels as she reached the flat metal platform. Sarah made a grab for one of the metal rings and launched herself off into the air.

"Great Horn Spoons woman! You're not the only one who can fly, and I don't even need wires," the Goblin King laughed and then she heard the sound of fluttering wings.

Sarah couldn't see any way out, only down, and her stomach began to lurch. She closed her eyes as she swung wildly from one side of the tent to the other. She didn't know if it was the motion of the wire that was making her feel so dizzy, or something else. Her hands were starting to hurt and she didn't think she could hold on for much longer.

_You're no match for me, Sarah..._

_The way forward is sometimes the way back…_

_And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?…_

_Piece of cake…_

The faces and words echoed around her as her grip on the metal ring loosened.

"_You are mine, Sarah, forever mine," _Jareth's voice was in her head.

She began to fall and strong arms caught her before the world turned to black.

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was lying face down on the grass.

"Precious thing, can you hear me?" A familiar voice pierced through the fog of her muddled mind.

Sarah eased herself up and the urge to vomit overtook her. She emptied her stomach of partially digested mulberries all over Jareth's suede leather boots.

"Alas, there will be no wedding today," he wearily sighed.

* * *

**I doubt an explanation is needed for the title of this chapter, nor the inspiration for Jareth's Pierrot (I've always loved the look David Bowie had in the Ashes to Ashes video, it is probably my favourite - I did also have a my bedroom decorated with Pierrots when I was around 8 or 9. Pierrot was very big in the 80s, O.K?). **

**Music is very important to me, I always tend to have music playing throughout the day, whether it's on the radio, or CDs (call me old fashioned!) or I have my iPod on shuffle. I do listen to lots of David Bowie stuff, and just lately his earlier albums, particularly Hunky Dory. But I love lots of other music too, and I've used a Placebo track in this chapter, for obvious reasons, given the title of the song. If anyone out there knows it, it has quite a haunting melody and seemed appropriate for a peach dream like scenario. Anyway, if you don't like that sort of thing in fanfiction, feel free to disregard it. (I should also just say, the line, the joys of love are fleeting for Pierrot and Columbine, is from The Carnival Is Over by The Seekers).**

**Thank you to natzone, Jetredgirl, TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves, Lady Rana, artseblis and Smiles 1998 for your reviews, they are very much appreciated.**

**Please do leave a review, as constructive criticism is always welcome, thanks again. - Mrs P.**


	6. Sordid Details Following

**The title of this chapter is taken from Ashes to Ashes by David Bowie, following on from chapter 5's Scary Monsters...**

**Thank you Smiles 1998, chibihyu and natzone for your reviews, I hope you all enjoy this instalment.**

**Please, dear readers, do let me know what you think, good or bad, all constructive criticism is gratefully received. - Mrs P.**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 6

Sordid Details Following

Sarah blushed as Jareth helped her onto her feet.

"I'm sorry about your boots," she muttered.

He rinsed them off with the assistance of the goblin water feature while looking most displeased.

"As fetching as you look in that quaint little outfit, I was expecting you to be dressed for our wedding," Jareth complained.

He would have enjoyed seeing her as she was when they first met at any other time, but not today.

The Goblin King was wearing dark grey pants with a white shirt which was frilled at the neck and wrists. He wore a high collared dark grey tailed jacket over it, with a matching cummerbund. Sarah wasn't unaffected by how handsome he looked, despite the circumstances.

"You clean up real good," she complimented him.

"Apart from the…" she sheepishly pointed to his boots.

Jareth was tapping his swagger stick against the stone of the fountain in a way she found both menacing and slightly enticing. He was annoyed and upset at having his plans frustrated. Sarah was beginning to realise her whole fairground escapade was nothing more than a fevered dream. She had obviously collapsed by the water feature after eating the mulberries. Her first instinct was to assume foul play by the Goblin King.

"Did you poison me again?" She was filled with indignation as she emptied her pockets of the fruit.

Sarah thought she saw a look of hurt cross Jareth's face, but he soon recovered himself and set his features into a sneer.

"Any fool knows that unripe mulberries cause mild hallucinations and upset stomach, not even the goblins would be so stupid," he rebuked.

"Oh," she said, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment and anger at his condescension.

It appeared her plans to beat the labyrinth for a second time were well and truly scuppered. Fruit could be a very perilous thing in this world, and for not heeding that lesson, she only had herself to blame. Sarah let out a heavy sigh and put her face in her hands.

"Why did you try to run away? Have I been so cruel to you?" Jareth's stern mask slipped once more.

He was a mass of contradictions and she couldn't make him out. Sometimes there was such sadness in his eyes, and although she only ever caught a fleeting glimpse, it made her wonder.

"Try and put yourself in my place, just for a second. I was tricked away from my home and everyone I love, to be trapped here with someone I barely know, who expects me to marry him, no questions asked. Wouldn't you try and run away?" Sarah asked.

He resumed his tapping with the swagger stick.

"Who were you running too, might one inquire? Lilithea? I've already told you that she won't help you," Jareth sneered.

"The high king might," she said.

He laughed in a hollow mirthless way.

"Walk with me Sarah, and I will tell you a story," he held out a black gloved hand in invitation.

She declined to take it, but did as he requested and they began to stroll through the garden. The statues looked different this time around, she noted to her relief. They were still of herself and Jareth, but the scenes they depicted were much more tasteful, and clothed.

"The high king is my eldest brother, Lucian. He is the one who banished me to this place. Our parents ruled this land wisely and peaceably for over ten thousand years, until one day, they were found poisoned in their bed," he remained stoic as he recounted what was obviously a painful memory.

Sarah couldn't help but be affected and had to fight the urge to throw her arms around him to offer comfort.

"Oh, Jareth, that's terrible, I'm so sorry," she said as her hands hovered near him and settled for patting him on the shoulders.

"I am the youngest of three brothers, our mother was surprisingly fertile for a fae, and we were all doted on by our parents. Lucian, as I mentioned, is the eldest, and he never had much time for anyone but himself. My other brother Astaroth is much closer to me in age. We got along as well as siblings can, with the occasional fight over something inconsequential, as I am sure you can appreciate."

Sarah nodded as she thought about Toby. They became pretty close after her first experience in the labyrinth, but he could still be a pain in the butt at times.

"Lucian is a control freak, and if you think I'm spoiled, you should meet him. He was expected to be an only child, and so he was for almost six hundred years, until Astaroth was born. I came along a mere fifty years after him," Jareth explained.

"I guess it's not always easy for older siblings to be so welcoming of baby brothers," Sarah said still feeling shame over the way she'd resented Toby.

"Sometime before the death of our parents, Astaroth became ill. He started to have hallucinations and became quite disturbed in his mind. The best healers were all consulted and no cause or remedy could be found. He would have long periods when all was well, and he would be his old self again, and then just as suddenly, the madness would descend once more. Lucian wanted him to be locked away, but our parents wouldn't hear of it. He and his wife, Minaxa, foresaw some dreadful tragedy if Astaroth were allowed to be left wandering free. Lucian urged me in the strongest possible terms to join with him in petitioning our father to incarcerate our brother. I did nothing. I couldn't condemn my own flesh and blood to rot away in what would essentially amount to a prison cell, however luxurious. Astaroth had not suffered a relapse for some time and all seemed well, until that dreadful day," Jareth was obviously pained by the memory.

"Did he mean to poison your parents, I mean if he wasn't in his right mind?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't suppose we'll ever know for sure, and Astaroth has never spoken of it, except to protest his innocence. He was the last person to see them alive, and they all took tea together before retiring for the night. It was a nonsensical act which could surely only have been perpetrated by someone not in their right mind, although, in recent times, I have wondered… Lilithea was right about one thing, I've been obsessed with you for so long, I haven't given much consideration to anything else," Jareth trailed off and became lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Sarah's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He waved his hands about as if to dismiss some foolish notion.

"Never mind."

Jareth shrugged as if he was trying to physically shake off some ill feeling.

"Anyway, Lucian became high king and imprisoned our brother in the black tower. He blamed me for not supporting him and as punishment he made me Goblin King."

Sarah was still confused.

"But you're a king, how is that punishment?" She asked.

He let out a snort of derision.

"I was a prince of the kingdom of Pommeland, desired by many and respected by all," Jareth announced as if she should know the distinction.

He saw her puzzled look and impatiently rolled his eyes.

"The fae are a fastidious race, taking great pride in their appearance and surroundings. They love everything to be clean, tidy and well ordered, and they hate things which are not. You couldn't find a creature more opposed to us in nature than a goblin, and that, precious thing, is why being made king of them was the ultimate insult. Lucian forbade me to ever leave this place on pain of death, and none of our kind would ever set foot here, except for dear Lilithea, of course," he said.

"So, she's what, your lover?" Sarah didn't know why the thought of that bothered her, but she couldn't deny it did.

Jareth's lips twitched as if he was amused.

"I have known Lilithea for almost two thousand years, she is the high queen's sister," he said, neither confirming nor denying the possible intimate status of their relationship.

"I see, so the plan is to marry me and keep her as your mistress, is it? No wonder she was so bitchy with me. She does all the heavy lifting and I get the promotion," Sarah ranted.

"Are you saying you want to do all the heavy lifting, as you so charmingly put it?" Jareth inquired.

He was secretly thrilled that the thought of him with another woman fired her up so much. She wouldn't get angry if she didn't care, he told himself.

Sarah vehemently denied having any interest in who he slept with. She was at pains to point out it was the unfairness of the situation to Lilithea she was railing against, not them being lovers.

"Why don't you just marry her? It's obviously what she wants, and she seemed to think your brother would be in favour. Maybe he'll even consider letting you leave here if you have a wife he approves of," she speculated.

"What about what I want?" Jareth asked.

There was passion in his voice and sadness in his eyes which he didn't attempt to dispel.

"I've been here for over a thousand years, one thousand two hundred and eight years to be exact. I deserve to get some reward for all my suffering, and I want you, by my side growing old together," he said.

"You're talking about me like I'm some consolation prize or something, and I'm human, in case you'd forgotten. I'll be dust long before you grow old," Sarah argued.

"When you become my wife, and my queen, you will be granted the lifespan of a fae, if not our magic," Jareth explained.

Her eyes grew wide at the prospect.

I'm not sure I'd want to live as long as you and I don't want to marry you, or anyone else for that matter. I'm only twenty one, and by the way, this is the worst birthday ever."

The Goblin King looked contemplative for a moment and then he summoned up a crystal.

"Apart from wishing to go home, which is something I will not grant you, what would you like to do to celebrate your birthday?" He inquired.

Sarah was stumped, as he'd already ruled out what she really wanted.

"There should be cake," she mused with a thoughtful frown.

"All the best birthday parties have great music, and lots of alcohol," Sarah emphasised the last part.

If she couldn't go home she could at least get hammered enough that she didn't care so much.

"One thing I know how to do is party," Jareth promised with a grin.

He threw the crystal into the air and the next thing Sarah knew they were in his throne room. The place had been hastily redecorated with lots of glittery banners and streamers. There was a big cake, which looked like the frosted red velvet ones her stepmother Irene, was fond of making. A couple of goblins were mixing up all kinds of different coloured cocktails and there was a big bottle of Champagne on ice. Jareth was dressed in a frilly open-necked white shirt and black leather pants, while Sarah had on a perfect little black dress with killer heels. They drank and danced the night away with their company of revelling goblins, as an invisible jukebox played all her favourite music.

When he carried her to his bed, many hours later, she was too inebriated to object when he got in beside her.

"Did you enjoy yourself, precious thing?" Jareth asked.

"It didn't suck," Sarah slurred into the pillow.

"The rest of our lives could be this much fun, and more besides," he promised, but she was already asleep.

Jareth pressed a chaste kiss to her brow and spooned himself around her.


	7. Stay

**I am adding another chapter now because I will be going on vacation soon and I'm not sure whether I'll get the chance to update next week.**

**The title is taken from the song Stay, of course, from David Bowie's Station to Station album.**

**Things take a bit of an adult turn in this chapter, but hopefully not enough to merit an M rating, but please let me know if you think otherwise. **

**Thank you. - Mrs P.**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 7

Stay, Is What I Meant To Say or Do Something

Sarah awoke with a dead weight across her waist and she reached down to discover an arm attached to a still slumbering Jareth. She groaned and wriggled from under his embrace but he reached out for her again. The after effects of the previous night's alcohol intake were causing her head to pound. She couldn't be bothered to put up a fight and she did feel rather snug next to his warm body. Sarah knew they hadn't done anything besides sleep and Jareth did look adorable with his wild bed hair. She thought about what he'd told her of his family tragedy and being made Goblin King. It was a lonely life he'd been living, even with the occasional visit from Lilithea, and despite everything, her heart went out to him. Jareth's eyes fluttered open and he broke into a languid grin.

"Good morning, precious thing," he purred and pressed his body closer to Sarah's.

"Don't get used to this, the only reason I haven't kicked you out of bed is because I've been temporarily incapacitated by a monstrous hangover, and as I seriously doubt this place has any Advil, I'm just gonna lie here for a while," she grumbled.

"This is my bed, and there shall be no kicking," Jareth warned but his tone was jovial.

Sarah opened her eyes and gave the room a cursory glance. It was sparsely furnished and decorated with a few portraits and wall hangings. The bed appeared to be the most luxurious fixture, with its carved wooden frame and richly embroidered canopy.

"I'm looking forward to waking up next to you every morning for the rest of our lives," he murmured against her warm back.

"You said we'd share a bed after we were married, and that didn't happen," Sarah reminded him.

"And yet here we are," Jareth grinned.

"Besides, you can't be trusted to stay in a room on your own, not when there's a window to climb out of," he countered.

She sank under the covers and groaned.

"Won't it get a bit crowded in here when Lilithea comes to visit?" Sarah knew she was being bitchy and didn't care.

"I'm game if you are, precious thing," Jareth teased.

She threw a pillow at him.

There was a knock at the door from the servants and he bid them to enter. A couple of female goblins brought in breakfast trays and set them down on a small table near the bed.

"Will you be wanting anything else, your majesty?" They chorused in unison.

"Bring hair of the dog for my queen-to-be," he ordered.

They curtseyed and rushed off to do as they were told.

Sarah peeked from under the covers and wondered if eating breakfast would be wise.

"I'm not even gonna ask what hair of the dog is, because in this place it's probably exactly what it sounds like," she reasoned.

Jareth chuckled and brought the trays over to the bed. He was wearing just his frilly white shirt which went down to his thighs and she hoped he had underpants on. She realised she was back in her old baggy blouse without the vest and jeans.

"I don't remember getting changed," Sarah glared at him with suspicion.

"I swear I didn't see a thing," he protested his innocence.

She didn't believe him, but her head hurt too much to argue. It was an intimate setting, and Sarah was surprised by how comfortable she felt in his company. They picked over their breakfast in companionable silence until there was another knock at the door.

"Ah, hair of the dog, about time," Jareth scolded the goblin serving girl.

"Sorry, your majesty, but a messenger came with this," she handed over a scroll.

He took it with a look of trepidation which didn't go unnoticed by his companion. She watched as he unfurled the parchment and read whatever was on it. He carefully schooled his features to give nothing away as he scrunched the paper in his hand.

"Drink that, it will make you feel better," Jareth passed Sarah a goblet containing a murky looking liquid.

"Is everything okay?" She questioned and then took a tentative sip.

He slumped down next to her on the bed and sighed.

"I would have liked to make love to you, every day and forever, but I'd settle for just once," he lamented.

"What?" Sarah got nervous and edged away from him.

"You got your wish, precious thing, now finish your breakfast, get dressed, and I will take you home," Jareth promised although he couldn't bear to look at her.

She was wide eyed and open mouthed with shock. She gave him a quick sideways glance and set the goblet back down on the tray.

"You were right, the hair of the dog did make me feel better," she muttered.

Sarah got off the bed and found her vest and jeans. Whatever was on that scroll had guaranteed her freedom, and yet she didn't feel as happy about it as she should have. She knew it made sense to get out of there while the going was good, but seeing Jareth's quiet devastation gave her pause.

"Who was the letter from?" She questioned.

He didn't move or speak for a long moment and then he shot up like a released coiled spring.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked without looking in her direction.

Jareth produced a crystal and with a flash of glitter he transformed into the guise of the dandily dressed Goblin King.

Sarah was bewildered and couldn't reply before he grabbed her firmly by the hand. A whirlwind began to swirl around them and then they were back in her bedroom. It was the real one this time, she was sure, and everything was just as she'd left it. He released her from his grasp and stepped back into the shadows.

"I've returned you to the exact same moment I took you from, and your family will be quite unaware that anything untoward has taken place. I release you from the wish your mother made, and from yours. Make the most of your life, precious thing, for mortal beings have so little time afforded to them, and there's none to waste," Jareth warned.

She got a dreadful sinking feeling; like he was simply going to disappear and that she would never see him again. Sarah rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was taken by surprise but tried not to betray any emotion. She drew back slightly to look into his eyes and then hugged him tightly to her once again.

"Is this goodbye?" She found herself trembling, fearful at the prospect.

"You don't want it to be?" Jareth questioned, the promise he'd made himself to leave her forever crumbling like pie-crust.

"Don't go like this, at least tell me why you've brought me home," she pleaded.

Good sense told her not to argue and to let him go before he could change his mind. But she didn't always do what was wise, especially when she felt something deeper than mere attraction for someone. Sure, he'd tricked her away from her family, and almost coerced her into an unwanted marriage, but there was more to him than that.

"You wanted the high king to help you get home, and he did, just not in the way you were expecting," Jareth said.

"So, it was him that sent the scroll?" She suspected as much and was curious to know what he'd written.

"My dear brother heard about my wedding plans, no doubt from Lilithea, and took it upon himself to decree that I shall have no wife without his blessing. He said he would not recognise our union or consent to me marrying a human, upon pain of death for both of us. He said I may wed Lilithea, and keep you as a pet, if I must, but you can never be my wife or my queen. I wouldn't do that to you, as much as I never want to be parted from your side. A mistress is one thing, but a pet is essentially a sex slave, to be used and abused. I would be expected to offer you to any other fae who desired your company without regard for your feelings, or mine. If you bore any children they would be taken and adopted by barren fae women who want to be mothers. I've already sent enough wished away babies their way during my reign as Goblin King. I was capable of selfishness in wanting to marry you against your wishes, but I'm not cruel enough to be able to live with treating you like that," Jareth finally looked into her eyes as he spoke the last part.

Sarah couldn't help but be moved by his words and her heart went out to him. She took his hand and led him to sit beside her on the bed.

"What will you do?" She asked.

"I shall be the Goblin King, of course. After spending over a thousand years with my rowdy subjects, I find I've grown rather fond of them," he found them to be more loyal than his own kind.

"And will you marry Lilithea?" Sarah knew she had no right to begrudge him seeking solace from a lonely life, but the idea still irked her.

He shook his head.

"When I was Prince Jareth of Pommeland, I led a hedonistic existence. I knew Lilithea was infatuated with me and I took advantage of that. But we have not shared a bed since before I became Goblin King. I grew tired of seeking shallow pleasures and longed for someone I could give my heart to. Lilithea promised to reveal my true love to me, and tried to arrange the vision so that it was her image I saw. But the crystal showed me you, and our first meeting when you wished Toby away. It foretold that I wouldn't claim you until you turned twenty one, and I arranged the deal with your mother to be sure. I've lived a long time, and I'd never seen anyone like you. Yes, I was entranced by your beauty, but it was your fire and vitality that drew me to you. Lilithea remained devoted to me and hoped to convince me the prophecy was a lie. I knew as soon as I saw you in the flesh, afraid and cowering before me, but with that proud defiant chin, I could never give my heart to another. I never loved Lilithea, and in that respect I can at least appreciate how you felt at the prospect of marrying me. There is no joy to be had in the idea of being forever bound to someone for whom you have no feelings," Jareth gave her a mirthless smile.

Sarah couldn't honestly say she had no feelings for him. He always made her feel something, whether it was fear, anger or excitement. There wasn't a time when they were in each other's company, that she didn't run through a whole gamut of emotions. The overriding urge she got as she looked into his eyes was to comfort him. Whatever happened between them would be on her terms this time around. She was home, and her life could carry on as it was supposed to, but first there was something she really wanted to do.

"Didn't you say before, that my family were under an enchantment and wouldn't awaken until morning?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth looked bemused as he nodded.

"Good, because I'd be mortified if they heard us," she said.

He raised one of his pointed eyebrows.

"You grant wishes, right? Well, maybe it's time somebody made one of your wishes come true," Sarah smiled seductively.

She started to unbutton her blouse and then moved in to kiss him. Jareth appeared uncertain at first, but his desires soon overcame his reticence.

"You said you wanted to do this at least once, and we've got all night," she murmured in his ear as he pushed her back against the bed.

He made her scream loud enough to wake the dead, but thankfully, not the enchanted.

When Sarah awoke smiling, many hours later, Jareth was gone. There was a small square box on her bedside table with a bow and gift tag.

_This isn't a gift for an ordinary girl…_

She removed the wrapping and opened the lid to find a crystal ball. It was surprisingly weighty in her hand when she picked it up, and there was another card underneath it.

_Should you need me, just call._

_Forever yours, Jareth._


	8. Seven Ways To Live My Life

**Smiles 1998 - This is why we need to read the terms and conditions! ;-) Thank you, I only went on a short break to the Edinburgh Festival, but it was fantastic.**

**Elisabeta Gray - Glad to hear you enjoyed chapter 7.**

**Lylabeth 1 - Thank you for your kind reviews, I'm so pleased you are enjoying this fanfic. On the matter of Jareth's elder brother, and possible consequences of his night of passion with Sarah, all I can say is... Please keep reading! **

**MiNamPigRabbit - Thank you, I'm glad you're liking this story, and hope you keep on enjoying it. As for whether Sarah will call on Jareth... This chapter should answer that question...**

**Jetredgirl - It only gets thicker from here on in! **

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fanfic, and please do leave a review.**

**The title is taken from Seven by David Bowie (of course!) from the album Hours.**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 8

I Got Seven Ways To Live My Life Or Seven Ways To Die

The goblins were even more wary of their king when he was in good humour. It didn't seem natural, as they were so used to him being bad tempered and brooding. Today he was humming to himself and wearing a secret smile. His subjects were right to beware as his mood was mercurial, and soon he was striding about wielding his swagger stick with wild abandon. Jareth had been ecstatic after his night of passion with Sarah, but then he remembered he couldn't make her his forever, and misery came crashing back down upon him. He had intended to take her home and then leave her to get on with the rest of her life. Sarah would remain mortal if she couldn't live in the Underground with him, and he thought it would be better for them both if he stayed away. But after what happened, he knew he could never turn his back on her, no matter what it cost him.

Jareth stalked over to his throne and sat down to ponder. He tried not to dwell on the unhappy circumstances of his parents' death, but when he did, his thoughts were troubled by who stood to gain from it. Astorath may have been deeply disturbed, but he never suffered delusions of grandeur, unlike Lucian. His eldest brother had been consumed with the prospect of being king for as long as Jareth could recall. He was openly critical of their father's choice of settling disputes by diplomacy rather than conflict. Lucian favoured threatening acts of aggression, even if it was rarely necessary. It was surprising that he hadn't had Astorath executed, as was his right, whether insanity was the cause or not. Jareth did wonder if maybe it was because his elder brother's conscience troubled him, but it wasn't anything he could prove.

When Lucian married Lady Minaxa he seemed to become even more consumed with his destiny. Jareth only began to suspect what ambition might have driven his brother too long after the foul deeds had been committed. He discovered through Lilithea that Minaxa was well versed in the use of poisons, particularly plants and herbs, ostensibly for use in healing. There were many things which taken in small quantities could be quite harmless, and even beneficial. But in larger doses they might produce symptoms of madness and spasms of the body, similar to those suffered by Astorath. The poison used to kill their parents had been a fairly common kind, widely available and lethal in relatively small doses. Jareth supposed that Astorath could have used it in error, or by unwitting design, when he mixed up the tea that was suspected of causing their parents deaths. Jareth knew he couldn't challenge Lucian without some proof of his involvement, and he could think of no way to gain any evidence. He had suffered banishment while his probably innocent brother was imprisoned in an impenetrable tower, and after years of inaction Jareth could stand it no longer. His love for Sarah and his need to have her forever by his side spurred him on like nothing before.

* * *

Sarah couldn't stop smiling, it was her birthday and she was being treated like a princess, but that wasn't the reason for her state of euphoria. _Damn, Jareth was good in bed, _she mused, and not for the first time that day. She always suspected he would be, and by his own admission he'd certainly had plenty of practice. Her limited sexual experiences were nothing in comparison and she got excited just thinking about the way he made her feel.

"Somebody's in a good mood, and if I didn't know better, I'd say there was a new guy in your life. How long's it been now since you broke up with Todd?" Irene broke into her reverie.

"What? Uh, I can't remember, eight months, maybe?" Sarah struggled to even picture her last boyfriend when her thoughts were so consumed by her current one.

_When did I start thinking of Jareth as my boyfriend? _The realisation took her by surprise. _Probably at some point during the night when you screamed out his name in ecstasy for the umpteenth time, _she blushed at the memory.

"So, have you met someone new?" Irene was always keen to encourage her stepdaughter's love life.

"Not new exactly, but I hadn't seen him in a while, until uh, last night, I guess," Sarah was deliberately vague on the details.

It had been longer for her, but Jareth brought her back to the point when he'd taken her from, and she was getting to celebrate her birthday twice.

"What's he like? Don't tell me, blonde with blue eyes and a unique dress sense, am I right? Her stepmother chuckled.

Sarah blushed, thinking over her past boyfriends, she certainly did have a type. Maybe Jareth wasn't the only one who'd been obsessed.

"The others were just pale imitations, this one is the real deal," she said.

"Well, I'm glad something good came out of the dinner with your mom, because it sounds as if Linda was on her usual form," Irene spoke with disdain, there was no love lost between the two women.

Sarah shrugged, it wasn't that her stepmother was wrong, but even after everything; she couldn't bring herself to be disloyal to her own flesh and blood. Linda got her dreams and Sarah got her freedom, even if it was by default, so no harm, no foul.

"So, when do we get to meet this not-exactly-new guy? You could invite him over for dinner," Irene coaxed; she was already planning the menu.

Her stepdaughter began to look flustered and fidgety. Toby would instantly recognise the Goblin King, and how could she ever begin to explain who he was to her father and stepmother?

"I, um, don't know if I'm ready for him to meet the family just yet," Sarah got up from the table and began to rinse out the coffee cups.

"Maybe you could invite him over Friday? He could keep you company while you babysit Toby. Your father and I won't be back until well after midnight, so you'll have the place all to yourselves," Irene fostered hopes of engineering an 'accidental' meeting.

She was always happy to see her stepdaughter dating, but she liked to meet the guy early on to make sure he passed muster. Young women in love couldn't always be relied upon to know when a man was bad news.

Sarah thought about the crystal Jareth left for her, she could call him and ask him if he wanted to come over. It would certainly be easier to have him there without her father and stepmother breathing down their necks. Toby might enjoy seeing the Goblin King again, as he always spoke of him fondly.

"Sure, why not? The worst he could do is say no, right?" She was suddenly nervous.

What if Jareth didn't want to see her again? _But then he wouldn't have left you the present, dummy, _she chided herself.

"That's odd," Irene began searching around the kitchen in bewilderment.

"What is it?" Sarah joined in although she wasn't sure what they were looking for.

"I made you your favourite red velvet cake, and I left it right here on the counter and now it's gone," her stepmother was completely perplexed.

"Never mind, we'll get something at the restaurant."

Sarah had to stifle a chuckle, _so that's where Jareth got the cake from, _she knew it looked and tasted familiar. What a rogue he was, and she couldn't help but love him for it.

* * *

Jareth pretended he wasn't waiting for Sarah to call for him, but he couldn't fool himself. He had been reliving their night together over and over and he needed more. The problem of what to do about his eldest brother also plagued him, and he couldn't settle on a plan of action. It wouldn't be wise to try and confront Lucian without some way of proving his guilt. Jareth wondered if Lilithea knew of anything that might help him, but he baulked at what he might have to do to ensure her cooperation. He wouldn't betray Sarah, whether she expected his fidelity or not, he couldn't take another woman to his bed, not after her.

_"Jareth?" _

Her voice was like a beacon of hope, calling to him in the darkness.

"Yes, precious thing," he replied as he watched her in the crystal.

"How would you like to come over tonight? I mean, you don't have to or anything, but my parents will be out for the evening," Sarah tried not to sound desperate.

It was only a few days ago that she was cursing his presumption and trying to flee his grasp. Now all she could think about was getting him back into her bed.

Jareth grinned.

"Missed me have you, precious thing?"

She knew she should object to being referred to as a thing, precious or not, but the way he said it was so seductive. The words practically dripped with sensuality when they came from his lips.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked before realising the unintentional double entendre, it didn't escape Jareth's notice.

"Oh, I certainly hope so, precious thing."

* * *

Sarah practically shooed her father and stepmother out of the door, she knew Irene was stalling in hope of catching sight of Jareth. She was sure Toby had been primed to gather information on her beau and report back to his mother. Her brother would have to be sworn to secrecy over their guest's true identity, but she hadn't yet told him who was expected.

"Tobes, come sit down a minute, I need to talk to you," Sarah took a seat on the couch and waited for him to join her.

"How would you like to see the Goblin King again? I know I said he wasn't real, but we both know he is, right? You said you dreamt he was lonely, so I thought we could keep him company for a while. Would you like that?" She tentatively inquired.

Toby's eyes widened with surprise and he began to jiggle about with anticipation.

"Will he sing and dance and do magic stuff?" He asked.

Sarah laughed.

"He'll be our guest, and he's not a performing seal, but he does like to show off, so you never know."

There was a sudden breeze and an explosion of glitter.

"If you've got it, flaunt it, that's what I always say," Jareth was stood before them looking even more smug than usual.

"Wow," Toby was already in awe.

"Good evening, young man, I always knew you'd grow to be a fine fellow," the Goblin King was genuinely glad to see the boy again.

Sarah stood back and admired his appearance, he was wearing a black shirt, open at the neck and matching tight pants. The high necked cloak seemed to be mostly for dramatic effect, as he was otherwise less ostentatious than usual.

"Can I get you anything?" She inquired.

The look on Jareth's face conveyed his desires, but he wouldn't resort to vulgarity in Toby's presence.

"I'll have what you're having, precious thing," he drawled.

"Milk and cookies it is then," she grinned and left him to entertain her brother.

The Goblin King's enthusiasm started to wane when Toby sat between him and Sarah on the couch. He amused the boy with colourful magic displays and then whispered an aside to his beloved.

_"I can always use my powers to make him sleepy, just say the word."_

She hated herself for even contemplating it, but there was only so much youthful exuberance Jareth could bear. The clock struck nine and seizing on her brother's attempts to stifle a yawn, she informed him it was past his bedtime. Toby protested but he reluctantly obeyed when the Goblin King promised him a special reward. He produced a crystal and handed it to the boy.

"Once you're in bed, look into it and it will show you your dreams."

Sarah suspected it would also ensure he fell asleep, and stayed that way until morning. She wasn't about to argue as her need to be alone with Jareth outweighed any moral objections.

He took her into his arms as soon as Toby was out of sight.

"Oh, my love," he sighed as he kissed her neck.

They fell back onto the couch and any fear they might be discovered in a compromising position was soon forgotten as they surrendered to their passions.

The clock struck twelve and Sarah was anxious about the return of her parents, although they'd said they wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning. Still, she ordered Jareth to get dressed and made herself look respectable.

"Stolen moments with you are better than nothing, but I want more," he complained.

She already knew what he wanted, and despite the turn their relationship had taken, she was relieved he couldn't get his way. Marriage might have been an appealing prospect, if she were a few years older, but at twenty one it seemed more like a dead end than an exciting new beginning. Her parents married young and that had been a disaster.

His mood turned morose and he told Sarah all about his misgivings regarding the circumstances of his parents' death. She was shocked and outraged at the injustice of it all.

"If Astorath is innocent, I can't in all good conscience, not act upon my suspicions, I've already delayed for far too long, but I don't know how to proceed," Jareth knew Lucian would find some way to get rid of him before he could expose the truth.

Sarah was just as flummoxed and then a thought occurred to her.

"Are you familiar with Shakespeare?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I was just thinking about Hamlet, and the way he worked on his uncle's guilt. If Lucian does feel bad about what he's done, we need to think of a way to exploit that," she explained.

"We?" Jareth questioned.

"Sure, we're in it together, I won't leave you to do this alone," Sarah vowed.

He was moved beyond measure at her declaration, but he would never put her life in danger, not for anything.

"Hamlet didn't meet with a very happy ending though, did he, precious thing?" Jareth lamented.

"Nor did those he loved."

Sarah leaned in and brushed her lips against his before deepening the kiss.

"Hamlet had a death wish, I think, whereas you and I, we've got everything to live for."

Jareth gazed off into the distance as he spoke.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question."


	9. The Moment You Know You Know You Know

**I've got quite far ahead in the writing of this fic, hence all the updates. I would really like to get some feedback for when I'm editing the rest of the chapters, in case I need to make any changes. Although, I'm quite satisfied on a personal-level with where the story has taken me, and I hope you will be too.**

**Smiles 1998 - I had Hamlet on the brain when I was writing this due to trying to get tickets to see Benedict Cumberbatch's take on it in 2015. I have already seen David Tennant as Hamlet back in 2008, which was fantastic. **

**Jetredgirl - I've always loved Seven too, and the whole Hours album. I love David Bowie's 70s stuff, but there's a lot to be said for his later albums too.**

**MiNamPigRabbit - I do love a HEA, but it might be a (slightly) bumpy ride along the way!**

**The title of this chapter is taken from Where Are We Now by David Bowie from The Next Day.**

**Please do keep the reviews coming, thank you. - Mrs P.**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 9

The Moment You Know You Know You Know

Jareth fidgeted about in the cramped bed and almost sent Sarah crashing to the floor.

"You could always go home you know," she whispered with annoyance and tugged at the blankets.

"If you're not going to let me do anything besides sleep, then I just might," he threatened.

"Hush up, if my father knew I'd got a guy in here, he'd be battering the door down," Sarah warned.

"This is intolerable, you are full grown woman, and I am a king," Jareth huffed as he pulled at the bedcovers.

She told him he could stay the night as long as he behaved. He wanted to tell her all about his parents and they pondered over ways to ensnare Lucian. But her bed was only half the size of his and he was restless.

"I'll work on a short play in the morning, and we'll have to decide how we're gonna stage it. Meanwhile, you're gonna have to work your charms on Lilithea, just don't be too charming, okay?" Sarah cautioned.

Jareth nuzzled her neck and his hands began to wander.

"I'm not sure my brother will go for anything theatrical, he never was a fan of the arts. I'd love to read your plays though; I am interested in your mind as well as your body."

The latter seemed to be occupying his immediate attention.

"As for Lilithea, next to you, she is nothing."

He swept her hair aside to kiss her bare shoulders.

Sarah slapped his wandering hands away.

"Cut that out," her protest was half-hearted to say the least.

Jareth didn't obey.

"Just promise you'll keep the volume down, or your brother won't be the only one out for our blood," Sarah warned.

"You're the screamer," he teased and she smacked his rear as punishment, which he rather enjoyed.

* * *

The Goblin King was determined to play the broken-hearted-romantic card for all it was worth, Lilithea must never know he was still having his piece of cake and eating it. He had to make her believe he'd given Sarah up for good, as Lucian decreed. His magic was strong enough to block any snooping eyes from the castle, but their suspicions would be aroused by him doing so.

Jareth lolled listlessly across his throne, looking suitably pathetic as his weekly visitor swept into the room. The goblins scattered at the sight of her and he refused to raise his head in greeting.

"Oh, my poor darling," she cooed.

"You may hate me now, but you'll thank me in time, I know you will."

Lilithea hesitantly approached the throne where the king sat with his head in his hands.

"I've always been here for you, Jareth, and I always will be," she risked reaching out to touch his arm.

He deliberately turned his icy gaze on her.

"I was forced to give up my precious Sarah because of your meddling. My only true love will never be my wife, or my queen, and my heart is shattered. I don't think I can bear this lonely life much longer," he wailed.

She pulled his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"You never have to be alone again," Lilithea vowed.

She moved in closer to him and began to run her fingers through his hair.

Jareth willed himself not to shrink from her touch, as hers were not the hands he wanted roaming over his body.

"I think I've only been able to bear this wretched exile for so long because I was waiting for Sarah to come along and save me," he wasn't lying on that score at least.

"Now what is to become of me? Will Lucian ever let me return home? I would settle for a brief glimpse, it's been so long since I saw him, and your dear sister. I dare say they'd hardly recognise me now, I'm a mere shell of my former self," he lamented.

Lilithea clasped his hands in hers.

"You need only name the day of our wedding, and the high king will gladly receive us both. I know I'm not what you wanted, but I am what you need," she implored him.

"Would he let me see Astorath?" Jareth knew he was taking a risk by mentioning his name, but he wanted to see how she'd react.

"He has no visitors, you know that," Lilithea immediately became edgy as if she was concealing something.

"I know you once told me Minaxa studied under the dark healer Brigidia, and that she has a wide knowledge of poisons," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

"What are you implying?" Her suspicions were aroused and she stepped away from him.

Jareth decided to gamble on testing her devotion to him.

"I could never marry anyone who kept secrets from me, how can there be love where there is no honesty? But I cannot go on like this, living alone here with no one to share my burden, or my bed," he meant to tempt her with the last part, and judging by the way Lilithea was practically drooling, he'd succeeded.

She wanted to tell him something, her uncharacteristic fidgeting was evidence of that. Jareth knew he was going to have to play dirty to get it out of her, and he steeled himself. He stood up and closed the gap between them taking her forcefully into his arms. His kiss was fierce and his hands bruising. She moaned against his mouth with desire.

"Don't condemn me to continue this wretched solitary existence, Lilithea I beg of you," he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I could never deny you anything, and it is time you knew the truth," she committed to telling him everything, so lost was she in her craving for more than a kiss from him. .

Jareth sat back on his throne and listened intently as Lilithea filled in the gaps in his knowledge.

Sometimes, even he forgot that things weren't always what they seemed. You couldn't tell what the whole picture was going to be by looking at the separate puzzle pieces, you had to fit them all together. He realised his own tunnel vision, particularly where his obsession for Sarah was concerned, caused him to overlook so many other important details. The truth proved to be stranger than the fiction he'd conjured up in his head. But the conclusion was that neither of his brothers were killers, at least not intentionally. What this meant for his future marriage prospects he didn't know, only that Sarah was the only one he could ever spend the rest of his life with.

"Thank you, Lilithea, you've been most… enlightening," Jareth cast off his pretensions and gave her a dismissive wave of his hand.

She stood before him looking forlorn.

"You haven't given up the mortal at all, have you? Why would you keep on seeing her when she begged me to help her go home? She got what she wanted, so why does she still have you?" Lilithea's usually calm facade crumbled to leave something vocally resembling a wailing Banshee in its place.

"Go back to Pommeland and give this to the high king."

Jareth handed her a hastily written scroll requesting an audience with his brother.

Lilithea took it with a look of disgust as she recovered her usual restrained demeanour.

"You won't win him over you know, his heart has turned to stone. There is a reason he wants us to wed and you'll find out what that is soon enough, I dare say," she warned.

"What reason?" Jareth snarled.

She hadn't told him everything after all.

"I only wish I had a heart of stone, and then maybe you wouldn't be able to break it quite so easily," Lilithea sighed as she faded from sight.

* * *

Sarah felt the tears stinging at her eyes and she turned her face away from his.

"What's wrong, precious thing, did I hurt you?" Jareth fretted he might have been too brutal with his desire.

She shook her head and bit her lip until her emotions were under control.

"It was just…extra intense, didn't you feel it too?" She questioned.

The charade he was forced to enact with Lilithea and her revelations had left Jareth filled with a fiery passion. When Sarah eventually called on him, after her parents left with Toby for a day out, he'd thrown her down on the bed like a thing possessed. Their previous times together had been wonderful, but she was right, this one was different. A thought occurred to him and he smiled in a self-satisfied way. When a fae was fortunate enough to find his or her soul mate, their sexual experiences could be very intense. He told her he loved her more than life, but she had never acknowledged her feelings for him in words.

"What?" Sarah scowled and started to squirm beneath him.

He had that cat that ate the canary look again, and it always made her nervous.

"Do you love me, precious thing?" Jareth held her gaze with his unique eyes, daring her to try lying to him.

She tried to get out from under him, but he used his body to pin her down.

"I'll let you go when you answer my question," he said.

Sarah turned her face away from his and he started to kiss her neck. The longer she took to reply the lower his lips travelled.

"YES," she eventually screamed out.

Jareth stilled his tongue and grinned against the soft skin of her thigh.

"Sorry, precious thing, was that a yes to loving me, or something else?"

Sarah swatted him on the top of his head.

"You are such a rat," she yanked a lock of his hair.

"Yes, I love you, and yes to the other thing too," she sighed with exasperation.

Sometime later, they lay in each other's arms, while Jareth told her about his visit from Lilithea.

"Well, it might not have played out quite like Hamlet, but it's a tragedy all the same," she hugged him for comfort.

It turned out that Lucian had no involvement in the death of their parents, and Astorath did poison them in error. His madness was not the side-effect of foul play, but a genuine and distressing illness. The conventional healers could do nothing for him and he continued to deteriorate, until he received help from an unexpected source. Minaxa, Lucian's wife, was a secret practitioner of darker remedies, and as she and Astorath grew closer, her knowledge helped to ease his suffering. They continued to meet covertly and the potions Minaxa prepared kept the worst of his madness at bay. The poison she used in low doses at first, needed to be increased as Astorath's tolerance for it increased. His mind would become confused sometimes, and especially if he forgot to take his medication at the right time. It proved to be so when he'd taken tea with his parents on that fateful night, without the necessary supervision Lucian advocated, Astorath mistook his herbal remedy for tea leaves, with tragic consequences. The poison was too potent for those who hadn't built up his tolerance, and instead of calming his nerves, it stopped their parents' hearts.

"Lucian allows Minaxa to keep visiting Astorath and administering her healing to him, so no matter what Lilithea says he can't be that stone hearted. I've requested an audience with the high king to beg permission to take you as my wife," Jareth informed Sarah.

She disentangled herself from his embrace and got out of bed, taking a blanket to cover her nakedness.

"But I don't want to get married, I mean not yet, one day maybe," she rambled, and shook her head at her indecisiveness, realising her previous hard-line position had softened quite considerably.

Jareth rose to his feet and strode towards her in all his naked glory.

"This story only has one ending, precious thing, and you will be mine in every way," he vowed.

Sarah was forced to do battle against herself under his possessive gaze. She fought the urge to surrender completely to him as his lips covered hers in a searing kiss.

"Maybe we could just have a long engagement?" She pondered aloud cursing herself for being so weak.

They fell back onto the bed; oblivious to the sound of the front door closing, and a little while later the stairs creaked as someone climbed up them. There was a loud knock on her bedroom door and a deep voice rang out.

"Sarah, are you home?"


	10. As Long As We're Together

The Wish

Chapter 10

As Long as we're Together the Rest Can Go To Hell

"Dad?"

Sarah gasped as he began to rattle the door handle.

"Why is your door locked in the middle of the day?" Her father questioned with suspicion.

Jareth lay back on the bed grinning and enjoying her mortification.

"Have you got a guy in there? Dammit Sarah, you know the house rules. What are we going to tell Toby?"

"I'm twenty one for goodness sake." she protested.

"Does your brother like peaches?" Jareth was full of mischief and she shot him a warning look.

"Perhaps when the two of you are done, you could join us downstairs," Her father's tone was full of sarcasm as he stomped off.

"Get dressed," Sarah ordered as she grabbed Jareth's pants and threw them at his head.

She slipped her own clothes on and grabbed the hair brush to straighten out her bed-tousled tresses. She paused briefly to frown critically at his outlandish outfit.

"Can't you make yourself look a bit less…?" she gesticulated towards his leather and frills.

"I mean, we've already got off to a bad start with my dad, and if I introduce you to him looking like the love-child of Meatloaf and Madonna, he'll throw a fit."

Jareth roared with laughter, although he didn't get the pop culture references. With a sprinkle of glitter, he was transformed into a hot-looking geek with slicked back hair and glasses.

"Well?" He questioned.

Sarah got up and sauntered towards him reaching out to straighten his bowtie.

"Maybe you could save that outfit for later," she said with a suggestive smile.

"My family will just have to take you in all your glittery glory."

* * *

Irene was trying desperately to maintain her composure as she fumbled around with the coffee pot.

"So, um, Jareth is an unusual name," she observed.

Sarah's father, Robert, was glaring at their guest with open disapproval.

Toby grinned at the Goblin King silently hoping he would do something mischievous and magical.

"I was named after my grandfather, and I hope to pass the name on to my own son, one day," Jareth looked expectantly at Sarah.

She raised her eyebrows in alarm at the prospect.

"Oh my god, don't tell me this dandy has knocked you up?" Robert turned to his daughter.

"What does knocked up mean?" Toby asked.

The ladies of the house were mortified while their respective menfolk eyeballed each other.

"Sarah, are you going to have a baby? Because when Daryl's mom got knocked up, she had one," her brother speculated.

"No," she shrieked.

"I'm not having a baby, now can we talk about something else."

Irene poured the coffee and tried to change the subject.

"So, how did the two of you meet?"

Sarah spluttered and choked on her drink.

It seemed there was no topic which wouldn't cause her to cringe or wish the goblins would come and take her away.

"Wait a minute," her father suddenly interjected.

"Jareth? I know that name, wasn't there a character in that play book you used to be obsessed with called Jareth?"

Sarah froze and watched in horror as he put the pieces together in his mind.

"He's the King of the Goblins," Toby blurted out.

Irene laughed, as if it was a ridiculous notion, until the serious expressions on the faces of her family informed her otherwise.

"No, don't be silly," she chided her son.

Jareth conjured a crystal and set it spinning in the palm of his hand.

"How about a little demonstration?" He asked as Irene, Robert and Toby looked on in awe.

"A tour of my castle, perhaps?"

"Is that wise? I thought you said it wasn't safe for me to go back after Lucian's decree," Sarah whispered in his ear.

"He can't spy on us, I've seen to that, we can risk a flying visit," Jareth assured her.

She was wary, especially at the mention of flying, but allowed him to continue.

"Do goblins bite?" Irene questioned with apprehension.

"Only sometimes," Jareth replied as he threw the crystal in the direction of the wall.

* * *

"So, Jareth, what acreage you got here? Does it all belong to you?"

Robert Williams peered out at the view from a second-level castle window.

The Goblin King could only reply with a look of bemusement.

"Don't mind my dad, he's in real estate and he reduces everything to measurements. He did the same when we took a family vacation in Italy. Imagine viewing the Sistine Chapel only in terms of its square footage," Sarah sighed.

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Irene said.

"Maybe lacking a woman's touch, here and there," she cast a critical eye on the practical but not very decorative furnishings.

Jareth led them into the Escher room and Toby grinned with glee.

"How about I run and you try and catch me," he challenged Sarah.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Robert fretted.

Irene's eyes were as big as saucers as her son set off sprinting up and down the gravity defying stairs.

The Goblin King chortled as Sarah gave chase and he couldn't resist joining in.

"_How you turned my world you precious thing," _he crooned.

"Toby, be careful," Irene shrieked as her son appeared to be walking upside down.

"He will come to no harm," Jareth assured her.

"I would not have allowed him to traverse this place as a baby if he could have been injured," he said.

"What?" Robert roared.

"You let my son loose in this place when he was a baby? What the heck?" He was incredulous.

The colour had drained from Irene's face and she looked set to faint.

Sarah tried to catch up to Jareth so she could kick his ass. This wasn't the way she wanted them to find out the truth; in fact she'd hoped they never would.

"I just don't understand any of this," Robert muttered.

"I think you'd better explain yourself, your majesty," he squared up to the Goblin King.

Jareth wouldn't normally withstand anyone addressing him in such a manner, and would have made them sorry they spoke. But as this was his prospective father-in-law, he settled on a withering glare in reply.

"I come home to find you in bed with my daughter, and then you whisk us off here to Narnia, or whatever the hell this place is, and now you tell me my son's been here before," he jabbed his finger at an increasingly irked Goblin King.

Sarah stepped forward and appealed to her father and stepmother knowing she had to come clean.

"You remember what a brat I was when Toby was born, and how I hated babysitting him,"

Robert considered her words for a moment and then his eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

She nodded, her cheeks flaming red with shame.

"You wished Toby away to the Goblin King?" Irene sounded more disappointed than angry.

"I won him back again, and I learned some valuable lessons along the way. I changed for the better when I was fifteen, didn't I?" Sarah argued.

Her father and stepmother weren't impressed despite Toby's enthusiasm for the castle and its king.

"We trusted you, and all the time this was going on behind our backs," Robert shook his head.

A thought occurred to him and he swung around to face Jareth with a look of fury and horror.

"You seduced my daughter when she was only fifteen?"

The Goblin King regretted bringing them to his world on an impulse. He wasn't expecting the Spanish inquisition and the situation was becoming intolerable.

"It wasn't like that," Sarah leapt to her lover's defence.

"If there was any seducing, your daughter was the one doing it," Jareth retorted.

"Hey," she protested.

"Like we were ever gonna be sharing that marital bed without any jiggery-pokery going on."

He laughed.

Robert wasn't so easily assuaged.

"Marriage? You can't seriously be thinking about marrying this, this, Popinjay?" He questioned his daughter.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak; trying to figure how she could defend something she wasn't really sold on. But she did love Jareth that much had become crystal clear.

"You would never have wished your daughter away, would you? Unlike your ex-wife, she was only too eager to trade her only child for her dreams," the Goblin King sneered.

"Linda? What's she got to do with this?" Robert wasn't sure how many more revelations he could take.

Jareth sucked on his bottom lip and released it with a pop.

"You didn't think the first Mrs. Williams became such a celebrated actress by talent alone, did you?"

Robert and Irene shrugged with bemusement, it wasn't a matter they'd given much consideration too.

"She chose her dreams in exchange for Sarah, and when she turned twenty one she was to be my bride," Jareth explained.

"Whoa, you're gonna be Goblin Queen?" Toby looked at his sister with awe.

She didn't get chance to reply before her father butted in.

"I think we should go home and talk about this," he reasoned.

Jareth summoned a crystal and prepared to transport everyone back to the mortal realm.

"Not so fast, buddy," Robert stilled his hand.

"Family only," he specified.

Sarah wrapped her arms possessively around Jareth.

"You can go home and talk, I'm staying here," she stated.

"Can I stay too?" Toby pleaded.

Irene grabbed her son's hand.

"I don't think so," she said.

Sarah reached out and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Hey, I'm coming back; I'm, um, just having a sleepover."

"Are you gonna get knocked up?" Toby questioned remembering their earlier conversation.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"That's quite enough of that, young man," Irene was mortified.

Jareth could barely keep his focus on the crystal for laughing. He winked at his young friend and bid a cordial farewell to Sarah's parents.

"You wished Toby away, and you won him back, can't I do the same for you?" Robert was prepared to make a deal with the Goblin King as he feared losing his daughter.

"Oh, daddy," she sighed.

"Jareth already released me from my mom's wish, but I realised I love him, and so you don't have to worry," she explained.

"That's like telling me I don't have to breathe, or that my heart doesn't have to beat. You are my little girl, and I'll always worry about you," Robert vowed.

Sarah flung her arms around him and hugged him tight like she used to when she was small.

"Mr Williams, I love your daughter with all that I am, and I would willingly lay down my life for hers," Jareth pledged.

Robert grudgingly nodded.

Sarah waved to her family as the airborne crystal shattered in a glittering cascade and transported them home.

"You should have gone with them," Jareth was uneasy.

"I don't expect Lilithea to come calling again, but I have requested to see Lucian, and until I can plead our case to him, I would rest easier knowing you were safe at home with your family," he argued.

"You said they couldn't spy on us here, right?" Sarah questioned.

He nodded.

"Good, because there are a few things I'd like to do with you without worrying about prying eyes," she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the stairs.

Jareth hesitated for a moment, as he was wary of going against his better judgement, but Sarah was very persuasive.

"Now, about that outfit and those glasses from earlier…" she giggled.

* * *

High King Lucian sat forward on his throne as Lilithea held aloft a crystal ball. Her blue eyes blinked back tears as his set in a steely gaze.

"Enough," he growled.

"It's happening all over again," Lilithea murmured as the vision faded and she lowered the orb.

Lucian didn't have Jareth's fine features; his were more pointed and less handsome. Their hair was the same colour, and their eyes, except for the distortion to the left one, which was unique to the younger brother.

"It changes nothing," the high king waved his hand dismissively.

"Did you see the eyes? No one in your family or mine has eyes that colour," Lilithea questioned her tone shrill and desperate.

Lucian scowled.

"You will go and summon him here immediately, there may yet be time to prevent this," he commanded.

"What if it's meant to be? She was foreseen, despite my best efforts, so maybe this...event, will also come to pass?" Lilithea knew she was risking his wrath by pressing the issue, but her doubts overcame her fear of him.

"Go now," Lucian's voice was low and menacing.

She curtsied and faded from view.

* * *

**The title is taken from the David Bowie song, Absolute Beginners.**

**The geeky Jareth look was inspired by the Pepsi advert David Bowie did with Tina Turner in the latter half of the 80s. He did have quite a cute geeky look going on in the Blue Jean video too, which he always said he loved doing and felt he could identify with that character.**

**Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this fanfic, and if you like it then please say so, and if you don't please say why not, thanks again. Mrs P.**


	11. I'd Rather Be Dead or Out Of My Head

The Wish

Chapter 11

I'd Rather Be Dead or Out Of My Head

The rising sun was beginning to bathe the room in light when Sarah opened her eyes. Jareth was slumbering peacefully beside her and she lay for a while just studying his face, how content he looked, and happy, even in sleep. The dark shading down each side of his nose appeared to be a natural marking, as he was wearing no makeup. It was something she'd meant to ask him about, but he had other more interesting body parts that usually distracted her attention first. She eased herself out of bed and slipped on a robe he'd provided for her. The castle was quiet and she assumed the goblins were in the same unconscious state as their king.

Sarah walked over to the window and glanced out at the labyrinth. She wondered where Hoggle was, and felt a twinge of guilt for not attempting to visit him. This place could be her home one day, and the notion was growing on her. Why write twisted fairy tales when you could live in one, she mused. A flash of sky blue in the courtyard below caught her eye, and Sarah peered down to see a woman in a hooded cloak. It was Lilithea, she could see enough of her face to be sure. Without thinking about her less than formal attire, she sprinted off to see what the visitor wanted.

The pale fae female met her human rival on the stairs and her features were set in an expression of icy disdain.

"How strange that our paths should cross again in this particular place," Lilithea remarked.

"I assume you won't be begging for my help this time around," she sneered.

Sarah pulled her robe closed from where it had begun to fall open at the swell of her bosom.

"I may have been a little hasty when we first met, I'm sorry to have troubled you," she felt obliged to be polite regardless of her true feelings.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Sarah inquired.

Lilithea raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, so it's _we _now, is it? What a fickle creature you are, and completely unscrupulous, toying with my darling Jareth when you will never love him even half as much as I do," she ranted.

Sarah shed her pretence of equanimity and squared up to her opponent.

"He doesn't seem to mind me toying with him; in fact I'd say he rather enjoys it. Jareth knows how I feel about him, but I'll tell you something, I think he'd take me over you any day of the week, whether I loved him or not. You know it's true and so do I," she boasted.

Their eyes locked and Lilithea was the first to look away.

"He certainly enjoys the physical pleasures, I cannot deny that, and I dare say you are an adequate enough distraction for him, but when two of our kind share the experience it is beyond anything a mere human could comprehend," her voice was full of scorn.

Sarah could feel her temper rising and her face was hot with anger.

"I didn't hear Jareth complain last night, or most of yesterday when we were in bed together," she scoffed.

Lilithea's eyes glazed over as she brought to mind a treasured memory.

"I shall never forget when Jareth and I, made love in the rose garden of the Royal Palace. The air was thick with the sweet heady scent of fresh blooms, and the whole place was bursting with life. We joined together as one, our bodies, our minds and our magic, all connected. We made rose petals shower down upon us as we reached the highest point of ecstasy."

She paused to take in Sarah's dismay with satisfaction, and her expression turned to pity.

"You see, my dear, no matter what you share with Jareth, you will never experience that feeling of being completely and utterly in sync with the very essence of his being," Lilithea knew she was gloating, and didn't care.

It seemed she had silenced the human, and she moved to step around her and proceed to the Goblin King's chamber.

Sarah was pained by her revelation, she couldn't deny it was like an arrow through her heart, but was damned if she was going to give in so easily.

"Not so fast, missy," she said.

"I'll go see if Jareth is awake, and let him know we have a visitor. You can wait downstairs, I'm sure the goblins will make you most welcome."

Lilithea opened her mouth to argue, but she was still savouring her victory, and so she nodded.

"Very well," she replied.

"Be sure to tell him I'm here on urgent business at the high king's command."

Sarah swept off back up the stairs without a backwards glance, still smarting from her rival's words, and collided with Jareth as she was paying no mind to where she was going. He woke up alone and immediately set out in search of her.

"There you are, precious thing, I was worried," he pulled her in for a kiss.

Sarah savoured the feeling of his lips on hers and pressed her body as close to his as was possible. She might not be able to conjure up rose petal showers, but there was definitely a deep connection between them, and they both felt it. Every time with Jareth was amazing, but the previous day, something beyond what Lilithea described had passed between them.

"I'd like you to chase me through the labyrinth sometime, and maybe instead of setting the cleaners on me, you could find other ways to punish me for my defiance," her eyes glinted with mischief.

The thought alone filled him with excitement and he hustled her back into the bedroom.

"Oh, by the way, Lilithea is here, I told her to wait downstairs," Sarah informed him as he tore off her robe.

He was too far gone to care and soon the castle was echoing with the sound of their passion.

* * *

Lilithea was seated regally on his throne, when Jareth finally made his appearance. The wait had been agony for her, but she blamed the petty mortal, not him.

"I hope you have a good explanation ready for the high king, as to why you've kept him waiting for so long," she stood up with a swish of her sky blue cloak.

He scowled.

"Didn't your paramour tell you? The high king sent me here to summon you to him. It must have slipped her mind, the poor thing did seem somewhat distracted," she sneered.

Jareth raised his eyebrow with disdain at her pathetic attempts to score points over Sarah.

"I'm so out of step with court fashions, I'm sure I shall look quite last millennium," Jareth's words had a bitter edge as he transformed his usual flamboyant clothing into more formal attire.

"No one as handsome as you needs to worry too much about what he is wearing. Shall we?" Lilithea smiled and prepared to depart.

It had been a long time since he'd seen the Royal Palace, but it was all just as he remembered, on the outside at least. Jareth imagined walking through the heavy wooden doors and being greeted by his parents. They would be all long flowing silver hair and smiles, and their blue eyes would sparkle upon seeing him. Those happy memories were the ones he wanted to hold onto, not the image of their joint ornate caskets lying in state. Lilithea walked at his side as they approached the dais where Lucian sat proudly on his throne.

"Did you mean to insult me by keeping me waiting, as I have kept you waiting these last thousand years or more?" The high king glared at his youngest brother.

This was to be no happy family reunion.

"I apologise, your supreme majesty, I was not made aware of the urgency of your summons, or I should never have presumed to cause you any inconvenience," Jareth was willing to be obsequious to get what he wanted.

Lilithea fumed over him placing the fault with her, but for his sake, she held her tongue.

"Well, you're here now, and we have important matters to discuss," Lucian's tone softened a little.

"Actually, your supreme majesty, I was hoping I might be allowed to personally plead my case in the matter of my marrying the human, Sarah Williams," Jareth requested.

The high king boiled with fury.

"No. Have I not made myself absolutely clear on that subject? You will never take a human wife nor father any half-breeds."

Jareth was crestfallen and opened his mouth to argue, but his brother's fierce glare made him think twice.

"I have summoned you here to remind you that your first and only duty is to your family. We may have been apart for a millennium, but we are blood, and it is of that which we must speak," the high king was earnest in his expression.

"The fertility stone has determined that the high queen and I will not be blessed with children. Astorath will never be a father, he would not risk passing on his madness, which leaves you. Our royal bloodline must go on undiluted, and you are the only one who can do it."

Jareth took in his brother's words and then he burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"I warn you, I see nothing humorous in this whatsoever," Lucian hissed.

The Goblin King was in no mood to be conciliatory, not unless he could have Sarah.

The high queen swept into the great hall and greeted their guests with a nod of her head before taking her place on the throne beside her husband.

"Astorath sends you his regards," she smiled.

"Is he well?" Jareth inquired.

"He has not been in good humour of late, but he seemed much improved today," Minaxa assured him.

She was a pale creature, very like her sister with long silver blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her beauty exceeded Lilithea's, and there was warmth in her demeanour that her younger sibling lacked.

Lucian glanced over at his wife and nodded for her to proceed.

"The high king has already informed you of our predicament, and that sadly the fertility stone has confirmed I am barren. My sister, however, is not, and there is a slim chance she could conceive a child," Minaxa explained.

"And that's where I come in, is it?" Jareth didn't attempt to hide his disgust.

He had no intention of ever agreeing to such an arrangement. The children he pictured fathering were a mix of himself and Sarah.

"You will marry Lilithea this very afternoon and do your duty," Lucian commanded.

"And if I refuse?" The Goblin King stood firm.

"If you refuse, I will take your human harlot and imprison her in the deepest darkest oubliette for all eternity," the high king roared.

He manifested a crystal and conjured up Sarah's image, she was scribbling something in a notebook while humming to herself. Jareth recognised the tune; it was the one her music box played. She looked so beautiful he could hardly bear it, but if this was to be his last sight of her, he needed to drink in every small detail.

"Can't I at least say goodbye to her?" Jareth's words were no more than an anguished whisper.

He took her home with the promise of returning as soon as he was finished with his daily business. She would think he'd abandoned her without a second thought, not that she would be any happier if she could hear the reason why. Jareth had never known such despair. It couldn't feel any worse if his brother had reached inside his chest and ripped out his heart.

"You will never see her, or speak to her again, or else she will suffer the consequences," Lucian threatened.

"Well?" He bellowed when his youngest brother fell silent.

Jareth couldn't speak the words, but he reluctantly nodded his assent.

"Good," the high king bellowed as he severed the connection to Sarah and the crystal vanished.

"I shall perform the wedding ceremony immediately, and we will have the formal celebrations in the coming days," he beckoned his footman to take a list of instructions.

Lilithea reached out to take her intended's hand. He looked as if the life force had been sucked out of him, and his complexion was ashen.

"We will be happy in time," she said acknowledging he would need to grieve first.

Jareth slowly turned to meet her gaze, his eyes dead, and his features blank.

"If you truly believe that, you're even more deluded than I gave you credit for," his words were like shards of ice piercing her heart.

He pulled his hand from hers.

"From this moment onwards, you will never know true happiness again."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**The title is taken from I'd Rather Be High by David Bowie from The Next Day.**

**Thank you to MiNamPigRabbit, Smiles 1998, Jetredgirl and Milipi for your kind reviews.**

**Please do leave feedback, all constructive criticism is most welcome, thanks - Mrs P.**


	12. Sweet Name, You're Born Once Again

The Wish

Chapter 12

Sweet Name, You're Born Once Again For Me

_Three years later..._

Lilithea cautiously peered into the throne room to see her husband draped listlessly across his royal seat, lost in sleep. The goblins were no longer allowed in the castle when their queen was present, and all was quiet. She beckoned her visiting sister to meet her at the foot of the stairs without disturbing the king. They proceeded to her chamber, so they could speak privately.

"Jareth looks ill, are you sure you're being careful with the dosage?" Minaxa inquired.

Lilithea held up a glass bottle half-filled with purple liquid.

"Two drops in his wine, four times a week, as you instructed," she said.

The high queen let out a heavy sigh.

"You've been married for three years now, and if you don't get him to sleep with you soon, there will never be an heir. The fertility stone shows your already slim odds are fading fast," she warned.

Lilithea began to softly weep and she dabbed at her eyes with her ever present lace handkerchief. Jareth promised her a married life full of misery and so it was. It hadn't killed her love for him, but it was slowly eroding her spirit.

"You haven't told the high king that he refuses to touch me, have you?"

Minaxa shook her head.

"I wouldn't betray your confidence, even to my husband. But if this goes on for much longer he will begin to grow suspicious, and he is already impatient. Lucian is no fool, and he won't let you leave this place until there is an heir," she said.

Lilithea angrily tossed the glass bottle in her hand onto the bed.

"You said this would help, that it would make him desire me, and all it's done is make him dream of her," she wailed.

Her sister was lost in contemplation for a moment.

"There is something else you could try,"

She conjured another small bottle containing a thick red fluid.

"He still desires the human, and this will make him see what he wants. But you must be very careful with it, any more than one drop a week and it will kill him," Minaxa was at pains to be clear on the danger.

Lilithea nodded her understanding and gratefully took what was offered.

"Jareth is so cold to me; I would do anything to have him look at me with something other than revulsion, even if it is a lie."

Minaxa repeated her warning about the dosage as she comforted her sister.

"Why don't you come back to the Royal Palace with me for the afternoon? Lucian is away hunting, and your husband is in a stupor. Let him sleep it off, and the change of scene will do you good."

Lilithea gratefully accepted.

They left the castle to the goblins and their king.

* * *

"_Sarah, my only true love, I need you."_

Jareth was mumbling in his sleep as his subjects began to creep back into the throne room. They weren't the brightest of creatures, but even they were wise enough not to want to disturb their king. However, goblins are incapable of doing anything in silence, and the clatter of a pewter tankard hitting the floor jolted Jareth awake. He peered out grouchily from behind his wispy curtain of long blond hair. His body, lithe as it was, felt as heavy as lead. He was weary to the bones despite his nap.

"Quiet," he roared as loud as he could muster.

The sound of a child giggling, as the rumpus of the goblin rabble died down, caught Jareth's attention. He scanned around until his eyes fell on the small pit in the centre of the room. There he saw a small boy with a shock of blond hair, very familiar looking eyes, and an impish smile, wearing Cat in the Hat pyjamas.

"What have we here?" The Goblin King rose unsteadily to his feet and descended the steps on wobbly legs.

"Hi," the child greeted him.

"You Gobbin King?" he asked.

Jareth's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, I am the Goblin King, and who might you be?"

The assembled company took an interest in their guest and started to gather around as the little boy toddled closer.

"Whoa, gobbins," he said as he studied each one in turn with curiosity, not fear.

Jareth was at a loss to explain the presence of the child, as he was certain none had been wished to him.

"What is your name and where did you come from?" He questioned as he knelt down to the boy's level.

"Me Zane," the boy pronounced as if Jareth should already know.

"Well, isn't that an interesting name? And how did you get here, Zane?" He inquired.

The child cocked his head to the side as if he was thinking.

"Momma's ball," he said, but didn't seem sure.

Jareth began to wonder about the boy's mother, those eyes of his were a very familiar colour, and then there was the left one. He decided he must be hallucinating and got an odd feeling, like this child was a conjured manifestation of something he'd once wished for. His health had been so poor of late, and Jareth feared he was going the way of his brother, Astorath. This was likely just another fevered dream, he reasoned as he stepped back up to his throne. The past three years had been one long nightmare and if slipping into madness brought him an escape from it, Jareth wouldn't try to resist.

"Now, where was I? I believe I was dancing with my Sarah," he mumbled to himself.

"Mom, mom, momma, da, da, dada," the boy babbled.

The goblins began to get restless and Zane had an idea.

"King sing song," he demanded.

"King going back to sleep, if he isn't already," Jareth muttered.

The little boy pouted and began singing a garbled version of 'If I Had Words', from his favourite movie, Babe, which the assembled company seemed to find very entertaining.

"Young man, you are very noisy for a hallucination," the king grumbled.

Zane finished the song and hunted around for something in the pit. One of the goblins handed him the tatty teddy bear he was searching for.

"Fank you," the boy took the object and toddled over to the throne.

"Me go now," he said and climbed up on the king's lap to kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye, Zane," Jareth murmured without opening his eyes.

"Bye bye, Gobbin King," the little boy waved as he vanished with a sprinkle of glitter.

* * *

Sarah hated having to work late, but in the run up to Christmas she needed all the extra hours she could get. The bookstore was heaving with customers especially the children's section, which was her area. She advised people on the best purchases and recommended books she hoped they'd love as much as she did. This wasn't the career path she'd wanted to take, but circumstances demanded sacrifices be made. Sarah had to side line her dreams when life threw her a massive curveball. Things were never the same after Jareth breezed back into her life, three years ago, and then just as quickly vanished from it, leaving behind more than bittersweet memories.

It was almost eleven when she was done restocking the bookshelves and a male colleague walked her to the door.

"I know I've asked you this like a hundred times before, but how about we grab some dinner Friday night?"

Rick was a sweet guy with a pleasant face, and he looked like a science teacher she'd once had a crush on, before Jareth. That was the problem, after him everyone else seemed so ordinary, from fifteen onwards she'd been doomed.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you asking, but you know why I can't, I'm sorry," Sarah brushed him off as gently as she could.

He nodded.

"I guess I'll just keep hoping, and asking," Rick smiled.

Sarah bid him goodnight and headed for the bus stop.

The house was quiet when she got home, as expected because it was well past everyone's bedtime. She crept into the kitchen to get a drink and almost dropped the milk carton when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oh, you gave me a fright," Sarah gasped at the sudden appearance of her stepmother.

"Sorry, I thought I heard you come in, and I couldn't sleep," Irene reached for the hot chocolate.

"Uh oh, is something wrong? When I called to check in earlier, Toby said everything was fine," Sarah hoped it was nothing serious; she was too tired to deal with any more calamities.

"Please just tell me nothing's been broken, vanished or changed into a chicken," she sighed.

Irene leaned wearily against the kitchen counter.

"We understand Zane is a special boy, and we love him very much, but he's a real handful and I'm not sure the child-minder can cope," she fretted.

When Sarah found herself pregnant and alone aged twenty one and yet to finish college, she had to consider all the possibilities. She quickly realised Jareth's reordering of time to give her two twenty first birthdays must have screwed up her birth control pills. It wasn't that she didn't want to keep the baby, but being a single mother was a terrifying prospect, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"You still think I should have gone through with the abortion, don't you?" Sarah was tired and not responding rationally.

"No, of course I don't. The only reason I went with you to that clinic was because I knew you couldn't go through with it. I know you don't regret keeping him, and we wouldn't be without him. But Zane is only two years old, and he can already do so many things we just don't understand. I mean, his father is a, whatever the heck he was, for goodness sake," Irene was too weary to make sense of it all.

"Fae, Jareth is fae," Sarah fought to hold back the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

Her stepmother gave her a pitying look.

"I know he broke your heart, leaving you in the lurch like that without so much as a word, but you need to concentrate on the future now. Let's face it, that entire episode was too wacky for words. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. What you need now is someone a little more down to earth. Maybe if you started going out on dates once in a while, there's that cute guy you work with, for starters."

Sarah was all set to launch into an angry tirade, but she bit her lip instead and moved over to the doorway.

"It's late and I'm exhausted, maybe we can resume picking over the dead carcass of my love life in the morning."

The door to Zane's room was slightly ajar and she peered inside. Her heart melted at the sight of her precious little boy. He was snuggled up to her old bear Lancelot, who was gifted to him by his Uncle Toby. She snuck over to his bed as quietly as she could, and softly kissed his forehead. More than once, Sarah wondered what would happen if she were to wish him away to the Goblin King. She couldn't take the risk when she didn't know what had become of Jareth.

_"You're so like your daddy, I wish he were here, I wish he knew about you, but my wishes don't come true anymore," _she whispered and wiped away a stray tear.

_"He would love you so much, I just know he would, and he would think you were special too. Not the kind of special grandma and grandpa think you are, like you're trouble or something because they don't understand the power of your magic. They didn't like your daddy very much either, but I loved him, and I still do. Oh, Jareth, I wish you could hear me now and see our darling little boy. I know it's useless, but I feel like if I stop wishing, then I really will have lost you forever."_

Sarah didn't stop the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks. One of them splashed onto her son's face as he slept and he stirred in his sleep. His mother crept out of the room for fear of waking him, and she didn't see the round lump under the blankets. Zane had taken the crystal ball Jareth gave to her and, unseen under the covers; it was once again connected to the Goblin King.

* * *

**Okay... well, I wasn't sure about the 3 year time jump, but I wanted to get Zane to an age where he would be old enough to talk and get into mischief. I hope readers won't find it jarring, or off-putting in any way. Please do let me know your thoughts.**

**The title of this chapter is taken from Word On A Wing by David Bowie from the Station to Station album. I just love that song, and especially the version he did for VH1 Storytellers. If you've never heard it, please do track it down on Youtube. Not only does David Bowie look gorgeous with the long hair, he gives such a heart rending performance, it's just sublime.**


	13. Nothing Prepared Me For Your Smile

**Thank you to The Queen of Water, Rose Wrytes, Smiles 1998, Jetredgirl, MiNamPigRabbit, natzone, Labyrinth Addict and Milipi for your kind reviews.**

**Apropos of nothing, but I chose the name Zane because of the Bowie album Aladdin Sane, which was a play on the words A Lad Insane. I was trying to think of something appropriate to call Jareth and Sarah's son, and it just hit me, A Lad In Zane! I'm glad you liked it, Jetredgirl.**

**The title of this chapter is taken from Thursday's Child by David Bowie from the Hours album.**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 13

Nothing Prepared Me For Your Smile

Jareth swished around the red wine in his goblet and eyed it with suspicion. Lilithea watched him intently from across the dining table, silently willing him to take a sip.

"Something wrong, my love?" She inquired, keeping her tone as neutral as possible so as not to betray her anxiety.

He slammed the goblet down causing some of the contents to spill out.

"Tell the goblins to bring me some ale," the king barked at one of the servants.

"You know I don't like having them inside the castle. They are filthy creatures with no regard for proper hygiene. It's no wonder you've been prone to ill health of late when you spend so much time in their company," Lilithea complained.

Her first act as Goblin Queen was to banish her subjects from the castle and replace the servants. No fae would attend them, and dwarfs weren't ideal, but at least they were orderly.

"They are welcome here, you are not," Jareth didn't even look in her direction as he left the table.

"How long do you plan to go on torturing me? All I've ever done is love you," Lilithea whimpered.

Her reply was the slamming of the door as her husband sought to be anywhere she was not.

She didn't have the luxury of falling deeper into despair, not when she was on a mission to seduce him by fair means or foul. If he wouldn't drink the spiked wine, she would have to find another way to administer Minaxa's potion.

Jareth was already on his second flagon of goblin ale when Lilithea passed through the throne room. She reasoned his judgement would be sufficiently compromised after a few more that she could slip the necessary drop into his drink. The ale would aid her in getting him into her bed, and the potion would do the rest.

"I think I shall retire," she announced.

Her plan was to leave him unattended for a short while before reappearing at what she hoped would be an opportune moment.

The Goblin King neither acknowledged her presence nor swift departure. He took another swig from his flagon and pondered a dream that was haunting him. His mind was clearer, and his health much improved, but the vision he'd had of the young boy called Zane, continued to haunt him. The night after that strange encounter in the throne room, he dreamt of Sarah. She was whispering to him and telling him about their son. It was only his fevered mind playing out a wish fulfilment fantasy, Jareth knew that, and yet he couldn't help but wonder. He set down his flagon and manifested a crystal in his gloved palm. Three years of pent up yearning made him want to defy his brother, if only he could be sure there would be no consequences. The orb vanished with a flick of his wrist and Jareth resumed his drinking.

He was draining the remnants of his third flagon of ale when he felt a tugging at his cloak. He looked down to see the little blond boy staring back up at him. The child was barefoot and dressed in Buzz Lightyear pyjamas.

"Hi, Gobbin King," he smiled and held his arms aloft to indicate he wanted to be picked up.

Jareth hoisted the boy onto his lap with a look of wonderment. He was no figment of a fevered imagination, he was real.

"Zane, you came back?"

He took in every tiny detail of the child's face, from his proud chin to his green eyes, with an enlarged pupil in the left one, and his unruly blond hair. Jareth knew this boy was his son, he could sense the connection between them. He was overwhelmed with so many emotions, it was hard for him to keep focus. Three years he'd been stagnating when all the time a precious part of him had been living and thriving in another world.

"Momma want dada," the boy's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip began to tremble.

Jareth held Zane tightly in his arms and carried him up to his bedroom, where he kept a secret portrait. He set the child down on his bed and went to retrieve it.

"Do you know who that beautiful lady is?" He pointed to an image of Sarah he'd painted from memory.

"Momma," the boy clapped his hands together.

Jareth could hardly breathe, as his heart swelled with love for his son and Sarah.

"And who am I, Zane?"

"Dada," the boy replied and held out his arms.

Here was his own flesh and blood that he'd been denied knowledge of for three long years. Jareth hugged his son to his chest and clenched his eyes shut to prevent the raw emotion from spilling out. The boy played with his father's hair and amulet while singing a happy tune oblivious to everything else. Jareth was lost in his own feelings and then he thought of Sarah. His anger at being unjustly separated from her and their baby made him temporarily forget what pain she must have suffered. _Momma want dada, _that's what Zane said, and dada wanted momma too. His sham of a marriage had gone on long enough, and it was time for him to take a stand. Jareth had the son and heir he always wanted, and all he needed now was to be able to make Sarah his wife.

"Let's take you back home, your mother must be worried sick," he lifted the boy from his bed and prepared to transport them.

Lucian be damned, he'd wasted too many years doing his bidding. There was nothing Jareth wouldn't do to be with his son and the woman he loved, nothing.

Lilithea chose the worse possible moment to creep into her husband's room, hoping to enact her seduction plan. Her eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

"No," she eventually managed to gasp.

She recognised the boy instantly and the sight of him was like a sucker punch. She folded over and tried to catch her breath.

"I knew this would come to pass, I warned the high king, but he wouldn't listen," Lilithea kept her eyes averted from the child, as if by doing so he might somehow miraculously cease to exist.

Jareth held Zane safely in his arms as the boy warily stared at the stranger.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

He kept his tone non-threatening so as not to alarm his son, but there was menace in his sharp scowl.

Lilithea backed towards the door.

"Lucian wanted to know if there would ever be an heir, and so I summoned forth the prophecy crystal," she explained her face draining of what little colour it held.

Jareth grew incandescent with rage.

"You foresaw this? You both knew Sarah was carrying my child and still you bound us in this farce of a marriage?"

Zane was growing anxious and he gripped the ruffles on his father's shirt.

"Want momma," he wailed.

"Yes, so do I," Jareth mumbled against his son's soft hair.

He fixed his narrowed eyes on his unwanted wife, they were cruel and cold.

"You will not breathe one word of what you've seen here to my brother, or I will snap your neck like a twig," he threatened.

Lilithea felt sick and clutched at her throat before fleeing.

"Not one word," Jareth's fearsome warning rang in her ears.

The Goblin King tenderly kissed his son's cheek.

"Now, let's go and find your momma," he said as they disappeared in a whirl of glitter.

* * *

Sarah sat on her son's empty bed clutching her old tattered bear Lancelot to her chest. She and Zane had been alone in the house, she left him for a few seconds to use the bathroom, and he vanished. Tears dripped silently from her cheeks as she sat and pondered over what to do. Her own son was a mystery to her in so many ways, and he could be anywhere. Should she call the police? What would she tell them? _Oh, by the way, Zane is half fae, and he can disappear from one place and reappear in another. He can also change things into chickens, mostly childminders he doesn't like, but he almost always changes them right back again._

Maybe Jareth came back and took him away. Although, after three years without even the merest suggestion of a fleck of glitter, it seemed unlikely. It wasn't as if she'd spent enough time with the Goblin King to know everything about him, despite feeling she had. He was a self-confessed trickster, but Sarah never thought his love for her was a lie, and now she couldn't be sure. Didn't he abandoned her as soon as he got the chance? Three years without a word was probably nothing to him, after all he'd waited almost six to return to her after their first meeting. Perhaps all he ever wanted from her was another baby in place of the one she won back. Lilithea and Jareth could have cooked up this whole plot between them, for all she knew. Sarah recalled he'd once told her that most fae women were barren. Maybe this was the only way he could get a child of his own, and now he'd returned to claim his son. Jareth made her feel so special and loved when they were together, but he'd also warned her he could be cruel. This would be the cruellest trick ever, and all she wanted was her baby back.

"Oh, Zane, my sweet darling boy," Sarah wept.

A sudden gust of wind caused her hair to whip around her face. She reached up to sweep it from her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.

_Give me the child…_

Sarah sprang to her feet and held out her arms.

"Zane, come to mommy," she coaxed willing herself to stay strong.

Jareth held the boy tightly to his chest as he waited for his only true love to acknowledge him. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, and he'd committed every freckle on her adorable face to memory.

"Sarah, precious thing, how I've missed you," his voice was full of yearning.

She risked a glance in Jareth's direction and was staggered by how much he'd changed. His hair was styled the same way as when they'd first met, and he looked paler than before. It wasn't that he'd visibly aged, and he was as beguiling as ever, but his eyes held so much anguish. Sarah forgot her fears about what his true intentions might be and she hugged him and their son tightly to her.

"Oh god, I thought I'd never see either of you again," she sighed.

"Love momma, love dada," their son kissed them both in turn and they returned the gesture.

Jareth covered Sarah's lips with his own, and they could have got lost in each other were it not for their child reminding them of his presence.

"Dada, down," Zane demanded.

Once he was placed gently on the ground he toddled over to his bed.

"Sleepy" the boy yawned.

Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"You've had quite an adventure, little man," she tucked her son in bed with Lancelot, the trusty old bear.

Zane closed his eyes as his parents wished him goodnight and sneaked quietly out of the room.

Jareth pulled Sarah back into his arms as soon as they were outside the door. He kissed her with all the passion he'd been storing up since the last time they were together, and she returned it with equal intensity.

"Oh, precious thing, I've dreamt of this moment over and over, please tell me I'm not dreaming still," he begged.

She couldn't quite believe he was really there, and so was unable to offer him any assurances. She clung to him trying unsuccessfully not shed any tears, she'd already cried a river when he left her pregnant and alone.

Jareth held her tightly against his chest, savouring the feel of her in his arms.

"That must have been some chat with your brother, it took three years," Sarah lifted her head and looked searchingly into his eyes.

He knew he'd have to tell her about Lilithea eventually, but he wanted to go on holding her for a little while longer. He wasn't sure she'd let him do all the things he wanted to if she knew the truth.

"If I'd known you were carrying my child…" Jareth tenderly stroked her face with his thumbs and kissed her.

"What happened?" Sarah needed answers.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Lucian threatened to throw you into an oubliette for all eternity unless I vowed never to see or speak to you again," he deliberately omitted the entirety of his brother's demands.

Her eyes filled with tears again as she thought back to those first weeks and months after he failed to return.

"You know, it didn't even occur to me that I might be pregnant until I was already through the first trimester. I never once got sick, in fact I don't think I've ever felt better in my life than when I was carrying Zane. Maybe it was the magic?" Sarah mused.

Jareth was struck by how strong the fae ability was in their son. He was half-human, and yet he could do things that even his father was unable to do at his age.

"I told him all about his daddy, the Goblin King, I guess I never thought he'd go looking for you. He's so much like you," she didn't know where to begin telling him all the things he'd missed out on.

A painful memory resurfaced and Sarah stifled a sob.

"To think I almost…"

"What?" He questioned.

Sarah couldn't meet his gaze fearing his anger, although he wasn't really in a position to judge.

"I called my mom to tell her what happened with you and her wish. She was so relieved when I told her you'd released me from it, and then I broke the news that I was pregnant. She said she was far too young to be a grandmother, and having a child would ruin my life," she paused and risked a look in his eyes.

He guessed what her selfish mother had suggested.

"I was twenty one and hadn't even finished college. I didn't want to be a single mother, and I was terrified," Sarah still felt guilty for even contemplating having an abortion.

Jareth took pity on her, although the thought of his child almost being terminated filled him with rage. His anger wasn't for her, it was for Lucian and everyone else who'd conspired to keep them apart. He pulled her back into his arms and planted a soft kiss on her head.

"Zane is here and he's amazing," he said.

Sarah clung on tight to him, her face resting against the alabaster skin of his exposed chest. She pressed her lips against the pale column of his neck and kissed her way upwards.

"I named him after you, Zane Jareth Williams," she murmured in his ear.

They covered the short distance across the landing to her bedroom, never once breaking contact as they fell upon the bed. Their clothes were lying on the floor so fast, it might well have been by magic.

Jareth was determined to savour every inch of Sarah's body. He ran his tongue up from her stomach all the way to her lips.

"If I am dreaming, precious thing, promise never to wake me up."


	14. Don't Let Me Down And Down And Down

**The song Don't Let Me Down & Down by David Bowie is from the album Black Tie White Noise.**

**Thank you to Smiles 1998, MiNamPigRabbit and Jetredgirl for your kind reviews, also thanks to everyone else who is reading this fanfic, please do leave a review if at all possible - Mrs P.**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 14

Don't Let Me Down And Down And Down

Sarah peeked inside her son's room; just to be sure he was still safely asleep in his bed. The house was quiet and she was grateful for it. Toby was on a sleepover at a friend's house, so that was one less returning family member to worry about. Jareth was under orders to keep a low profile in case her parents came home early from their pre-Christmas party.

"He's a handsome little fellow," he was suddenly behind her holding her in his arms.

"Which is only to be expected, given who his parents are," Jareth wore a smug smile.

Sarah soon noticed he was completely naked and quickly jostled him back into her bedroom.

"If my dad and Irene come home and find you here in that state, Zane won't need to change them into chickens to make them capable of laying an egg," she let out an exasperated sigh.

Jareth snorted with laughter and then cocked his head in contemplation.

"Zane can do such complex transformations already?" He questioned.

Sarah nodded fearful of the note of concern in his voice.

"Is that unusual?" She inquired.

"It is rare for a full blooded fae to manifest such powerful magic at so tender an age, it is practically unheard of for one who is half-human to do so," Jareth frowned.

"What does that mean? Everyone's always saying Zane's special because they don't understand the things he can do, but I hoped if you ever came back you'd tell me he was exactly the way he was supposed to be. Is there something wrong with our son?" Sarah felt bad for even asking such a thing.

Jareth shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

"No, of course not, he's perfect," he assured her.

The strength of Zane's abilities did concern him, but he wasn't about to share his fears until he could research the matter. He knew of books he could consult, and then there was the Labyrinth itself. It drew on an ancient source of magic for its metamorphosis powers as it was shaped from the imaginations of each individual challenger. Most of the people who passed through it barely tapped into even a small percentage of its potential. Sarah was different; she brought every corner of it to life.

Jareth started to get dressed, eager to begin on the important business demanding his attention. There was also the not-so-small matter of what to do about his wife, and the high king.

Sarah began to fidget around because there were things she needed to say, and she wasn't expecting him to leave so soon. They hadn't even talked about the future, or what would happen next for them as a family.

"I know I wasn't exactly crazy about the idea of getting married before, but things are different now," she nervously chewed on her lower lip.

Jareth turned away from her as he pulled on his boots and grimaced. How could he tell her he already had a wife?

"Zane needs his father, and I… Well, it's no fun being twenty four and still living with your parents, that's for sure. I'm working all the hours I can get at a book chain store for lousy pay and I can't even afford anywhere decent to rent. There hasn't been anyone else, you know, I loved you three years ago and I love you now," Sarah moved in to kiss him but he evaded her embrace.

"Forgive me, precious thing, I must return to the goblin kingdom, there are many urgent matters requiring my attention," Jareth went for one last look at his son before he left.

"You are coming back, right?" Sarah started to panic.

He nodded.

"I have to talk to Lucian, but I promise nothing will keep me from returning."

She got an awful feeling of déjà vu and gripped at the ruffles on his shirt.

"If you don't come back I'll wish myself and Zane to you. I'm not waiting another three years," Sarah vowed.

"No, you mustn't do that, it's not safe for either of you there. You must warn our son not to transport to my castle again, until I say so," Jareth was stern in his caution.

"I will have to tread very carefully with Lucian, he has the power to destroy us all and I would kill him rather than see you or our son harmed in any way."

Sarah was more afraid of losing him again than of a person she'd never met.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"We will all be together soon, precious thing, I give you my word."

* * *

Lilthea anxiously paced the floor of her bedchamber undecided over what her next move should be. Her mind was full of images of Jareth with Sarah and their child. She let out an ear-piercing scream of frustration and sank to her knees weeping. The last three years had been hell for her and she only managed to cling on because of her devotion to her husband. Every harsh word and cold shoulder would have faded to nothing if she could have got him into bed just once. She never felt any burning desire to be a mother, but she would have done anything to have Jareth's child.

The fertility stone had already indicated her slim chance at conceiving was gone. Lilithea didn't even dare confide that fact to Minaxa, and now all was lost. She wailed and put her head in her hands. The only thing she could see when she closed her eyes was the face of Jareth and Sarah's son. He was predicted to be the royal heir all along, whether Lucian liked it or not. Lilithea stopped her crying and allowed an idea to take shape in her mind. She could still be a mother to Jareth's son, if only the high king would officially recognise him. Her husband could rightfully claim the child and they could raise him together. It was a risk, but circumstances had left her with no other choice. A thin smile ghosted over her lips, she knew she would need to act fast. Lilithea made herself look presentable and prepared to transport.

She believed nothing was insurmountable, if you wanted it badly enough. You just had to be willing to go further than anyone else, and she was.

* * *

Jareth listened at his wife's door and heard her weeping. His heart wasn't so hardened against Lilithea that he couldn't feel a twinge of pity, but he still wanted rid. He made his way to the library in search of answers about his son. There was a book he needed to consult before he sought the wisdom of the Labyrinth.

He would also have to formulate a plan for approaching his brother about the change in his circumstances. The safety of Sarah and Zane were of paramount importance to him, and he knew he couldn't do anything that might endanger them. It wasn't going to be easy to free himself from Lilithea, either. Fae marriages could only be undone by death, and he knew of no other loopholes. Jareth gave his word to Sarah that they would be together, and what was said was said. He had to find a way.

The library hadn't been in use for some time and it was thick with dust and cobwebs. A couple of errant goblins had taken refuge there and the king set them to work. He gave them the titles of a few books he wished to consult and instructed them to clean as they searched. The place had been left to stagnate for too long, and so had he. Sarah and Zane brought him back to life and he wouldn't rest until they were by his side forever.

The book of the royal ancestry was located and Jareth began carefully leafing through the weighty tome. The pages were yellow from age and fragile to the touch. It had been many years since he'd sat with his father and got a history lesson on his lineage.

_It is important to know where you come from, my son, in order that you might have some idea where you're going. This is not the end of the story, or even the middle, it's just the beginning. The rest is for you and your brothers to write. Just remember to throw in a plot twist or two._

He smiled at the memory, his father would have given him permission to marry Sarah, of that he was sure.

The goblins continued to search for the other book their king required, but it couldn't be found anywhere. If the Labyrinth would not give its secrets up through the written word, he would have to go to the source. Jareth had channelled its power in the past to give Sarah certain abilities when she negotiated the Labyrinth to win back her brother. It was an unorthodox move on his part, but his knowledge that she was his only true love induced him to favour her with special treatment. Maybe his son's enhanced magical abilities stemmed from that act, it seemed a strong possibility. Jareth left the library and set out for the heart of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned in bed, grateful that she didn't have to get up for work the next day. Her mind was full of Jareth and his unexpected return. It was everything she'd longed for, and yet there she was, left alone again. He had made love to her as if he would die were he to be denied her touch for one more second, and she'd wanted him as badly. It was only now, in the dark quiet hours of the night that Sarah let her doubts niggle at her. She told him she was ready to be his wife, and they were already parents, yet he seemed to have developed cold feet about making a commitment. It was very convenient to blame their separation on a brother she'd never met.

Her musing was interrupted by the sound of a heavy thud outside her door. Sarah leapt out of bed in time to see a dark hooded figure going into Zane's room. Her heart began to pound as she covered the short distance across the landing. She leant around Toby's doorway as she proceeded and reached for his baseball bat.

"Get away from my son," Sarah demanded as she wielded her makeshift weapon.

The dark figure stilled for a moment, its face obscured by shadow in the dimly lit room.

Zane stirred in his sleep but didn't awaken.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sarah was trembling with fear but determined to stand her ground and protect her baby.

The figure took a step closer to the bed.

"He is so like Jareth, I wish he didn't have your eyes, but I shall love him as a mother should all the same," a familiar voice said.

"Lilithea?" Sarah gasped.

"What are you talking about?"

The pale fae had a crazed look in her bright blue eyes as she swung around to face her rival.

"I would do anything to please my darling husband, but alas, I cannot give him a child of our own, this is the next best thing," Lilithea turned her gaze back onto the slumbering baby.

"Husband?" Sarah felt sick.

She glared in horror at the smug faced fae in her luxurious midnight blue cloak and suddenly felt horribly inferior in her pink heart pyjamas.

"Did Jareth not tell you? Oh, you poor creature. It must have slipped his mind, what with the shock of discovering he had a son and everything," Lilithea purred.

"Get the hell away from my baby," Sarah hissed as she threateningly brandished the baseball bat.

"Such a pity," the pale fae smiled gleefully.

"If only there was some way you could stop me."

Sarah lunged at her, but it was too late.

"NO," she screamed as Lilithea, and the still slumbering Zane, faded from sight.


	15. Insanity Laughs Under Pressure

**The title of this chapter is taken from Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie. **

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 15

Insanity Laughs Under Pressure We're Breaking

Jareth materialised at the centre of the Labyrinth next to the large sundial feature. There was a throne like chair made from books carved out of stone, and he sat down on it to ponder. He concentrated hard and tried to establish a connection with the old magic source.

"Labyrinth, know thy king, both thy servant and thy master, speak to me," Jareth commanded.

It was suddenly as if hundreds of voices were calling out at once, and his mind was overwhelmed for a moment. He closed his eyes to aid in concentration and was eventually able to focus in on one.

_"What knowledge do you seek?"_

The Labyrinth spoke with the voice of a child, belying its ancient wisdom.

"I once requested of you that a human girl, Sarah Williams, be gifted with certain powers. I ensured a book, containing the right words for her to tap into that potential, would fall into her possession. You know her and what she means to me. Sarah bore me a son and he seems to be capable of very potent magic, I wish to know how this is possible for a child only half fae?" Jareth inquired.

"_What is the one thing you get more of the more you give away?"_

The Labyrinth answered with a riddle.

The Goblin King blew a stray strand of hair from his face as his impatience and frustration mounted. His fingers drummed against the stone arms of the chair and then he sprang to his feet.

"Love, love is the answer," he declared.

"_Exactly, your love for Sarah united with her love for you and together you made Zane. We looked into her heart when she came here as a young woman, she was brave, pure and true. We have also looked into your heart, and Sarah is there in every beat. Your son was created when her love for you equalled yours for her. The combined force of your passion gave Zane his abilities. He has the potential to be the most powerful fae high king there has ever been."_

The Labyrinth sounded giddy at the prospect.

Jareth was both proud and slightly alarmed by the prospect.

"What if my son's superior powers corrupt him? If no one is his equal how can we keep him on the right path if it all goes to his head?" He fretted.

"_Zane needs his mother and father to show him the way. He will also have siblings to help keep his feet on the ground. The strength of his abilities will depend on his capacity to love. If he ever turns away from the force that created him, his powers will wane. But when his actions are motivated by love, he will be unstoppable."_

The Labyrinth delivered its counsel and warning.

"_Trust in your son and in yourself. Don't be so concerned with doing right that you end up going wrong."_

The Goblin King sat back down on the stone chair and was deep in contemplation when a familiar voice broke into his reverie.

"_I wish that duplicitous rat of a Goblin King would come and take me away right now."_

"Sarah?" Jareth growled.

Why was she calling him when he'd cautioned her against it, and why did she sound so angry? He had to find out.

She was standing with her back to him when he materialised in Zane's bedroom. He stepped up behind her and was caught off guard when she swung round delivering a hard slap to his cheek.

"Precious thing, how have I wronged you?" Jareth gasped.

Sarah's face was red and puffy from crying, but she gathered up all her strength and resolve.

"What's wrong with this picture?" She snarled pointing to the empty bed.

He noted the absence of his son with a stab of fear in his heart.

"Your bitch of a wife has stolen my baby boy and I want him back NOW," Sarah yelled.

Jareth was dumbfounded.

"Sarah, I…"

"Don't, just don't," she turned her head away to try and stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Just give me my baby back."

The Goblin King was used to such pleas in the line of duty, but this was different. Lilithea had taken his son, and he didn't know why or where. He couldn't imagine her harming Zane, broken-hearted though she might be; she would never hurt a child, would she? He couldn't be sure, and he had to find her, and more importantly, his son. There was no telling what would happen if Lucian got his hands on Zane.

Jareth reached out to Sarah but she shrank away from his touch.

"I will find our son, and I won't let any harm come to him, I swear," he vowed and prepared to transport.

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving me here while you and your wife go play happy families with my baby," Sarah raged as she grabbed his cloak and twisted her fingers in the shiny cloth.

"My marriage to Lilithea is a sham, it has never been consummated, I couldn't, I wouldn't, not when you have my heart. Lucian forced me to take her as my wife, it was one of his conditions, or else he would have thrown you in an oubliette for all eternity," Jareth wrapped his arms around her.

"All I ever wanted was you, and then I found out about Zane, my son. I want us all to be together as a family, I love you both so much," he moved to kiss her but she turned her face away from him.

Sarah hoped her eyes were conveying the full force of the cruelty she felt for him inside

"All I want is my baby, I don't want you. Zane and I were doing just fine on our own, and we don't need you. I carried him for nine months and laboured for thirteen hours to give birth to him. I breastfed him, loved him and I was here for his first smile, his first word, which was chicken, by the way. I saw him take his first steps and I've been there for him whenever he needed a hug or a boo boo kissed better."

Jareth was filled with sorrow for all the precious moments of his son's life that he'd missed out on, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. He cupped Sarah's face in his hands despite her attempts to push him away.

"Let us go and find Zane together, he needs his mother and his father," he said as he gazed deep into her eyes.

Sarah couldn't hate him no matter how hard she tried. She nodded and took his outstretched hand.

A strong gust of wind made their hair flap around and the strands intertwined as they disappeared together in a glittery haze.

* * *

"I WANT MOMMA," Zane was grouchy from being rudely awoken and finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

He started to scream and wail.

Lilithea didn't know how to comfort him, the whole mothering thing was alien to her. She was quickly realising that babies were as grating on the nerves as goblins, and could be just as messy.

"Hush now child, I'm going to take you to meet your uncle and he's a very important person, so you must be on your very best behaviour," she struggled to make herself heard over the boy's grizzling.

Zane clutched Lancelot and tried to think his way back home, it had always worked for him before whenever he pictured his mother. He was too emotional to focus and his magic was unpredictable. He screamed with frustration and everything in the room began to shake. Ornaments tumbled to the floor with a smash and books jumped off of shelves. Lilithea was aghast at his demonstration and wondered if she'd bitten off more than she could chew.

"WANT MOMMA, WANT DADA," he shouted.

"Well, come on then, let's go and find them," Lilithea held out her hand to the pouting child.

Lucian would not be happy to have his morning disturbed by a screaming brat, but it couldn't be avoided. She couldn't provide the heir he wanted by any other means, and this was Jareth's son after all. Zane eyed her warily and refused to hold her hand. He didn't like the strange lady; she looked at him the way his childminders did right before he changed them into chickens, which gave him an idea. Lilithea sensed his mischievous intent and grabbed him before he could enact his plan.

"Uncle Lucian is going to love you," she trilled with sarcasm.

They arrived at the Royal Palace with a commotion that sent the guards scurrying over to surround them.

"Please inform his supreme majesty, high king Lucian, that I am here and request an urgent audience with him," Lilithea barked at the alarmed looking footman.

Zane was screeching and thrashing around as he tried to free himself from her tight grasp.

"What in the world is all this noise about?" Minaxa appeared at the top of the grand staircase.

She spied the pyjama clad child and let out a gasp of shock.

"What have you done?" She questioned as Zane continued to cry for his parents.

Lilithea was unapologetic.

"Lucian wanted an heir, and I've brought him one. This might not be what he wanted, but life is full of disappointments, isn't it?" She had more than a hint of mania about her.

Minaxa slowly advanced towards her sister and the distressed child, her concern growing by the second.

"I WANT MOMMA NOW," Zane bawled, and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah materialised in his throne room among the snoozing goblins. They awoke with a start and pandemonium ensued.

"Where is the Goblin Queen?" Jareth roared.

His subjects began shrugging and shaking their heads. She wasn't exactly their favourite person and they usually avoided her at all costs.

Sarah smarted at his use of Lilithea's title, and suddenly became aware she was clad in only her pink heart pyjamas. There was no time to dwell on such matters and her only concern was getting Zane back. She pulled her hand free from Jareth's and turned to the goblins.

"Please, I need your help, all of you," she begged.

"The Goblin Queen has stolen my baby and we need to find him."

Sarah was met by a sea of blank faces; they were in the baby stealing business after all. But they liked her and they didn't like their queen, so they prepared to scatter and search around the castle.

"You remember Zane, the handsome little boy who sang for you? He is your prince and you will bring him back unharmed to his mother," the Goblin King commanded.

They checked out Lilithea's bed chamber only to find it empty.

"Where would she take him?" Sarah was growing ever more frantic the longer her son was missing.

Jareth suspected she might have taken Zane to Lucian, although for what purpose he didn't know. She wanted to hurt him, he supposed, and what better way than by delivering his son to the high king. He had done his brother's bidding for most of his life, from becoming Goblin King to taking a wife he didn't want, Lucian would not get to determine Zane's fate too.

Sarah flitted around the room in a burst of nervous energy noting the finery without taking in much of the detail. The splendour of the Goblin Queen's lifestyle wasn't exactly her main focus but she couldn't help but notice the luxurious furnishings.

"She's certainly made herself comfortable, your wife," she remarked cattily.

"I'm going to the Royal Palace and I want you to stay here," Jareth said.

His attention needed to be concentrated on getting Zane back, and if Sarah were there too he would be split between trying to keep them both safe.

She shook her head.

"No way, I'll die before I let anyone hurt my baby," she said.

Jareth wouldn't take that risk and he made a move to leave. Sarah threw her arms around him and held on tight.

"I swear, if you go without me, you and me are done," they were almost nose to nose.

"Precious thing, I would never deny you anything, but it is best if I go alone," his lips ghosted across hers as he spoke.

"I'm done waiting and I meant what I said, now let's go get our boy back," Sarah was determined.

Jareth groaned with exasperation, but he enveloped them both in a glittering whirlwind.

"Perhaps you should have changed into something a little more formal," he could feel every part of her pressed against him in her flimsy nightwear.

"Your wife and I aren't exactly the same size, especially around the top half," Sarah sniped.

"Oh, believe me, precious thing, I have noticed," Jareth took the opportunity to kiss her as they transported.

The Royal Palace was in uproar when they landed. In the midst of clucking chickens and flying feathers, Zane sat holding onto Lancelot, crying out for his mother.


	16. So What You Wanna Know Calamity's Child?

**This is the penultimate chapter, and the title is taken from Rebel Rebel by David Bowie from the Diamond Dogs album.**  


**Thank you to all readers and please do leave a review - Mrs P.**

* * *

The Wish

Chapter 16

So What You Wanna Know Calamity's Child?

Sarah ran over to her son and scooped him up in her arms.

"Bad lady made me cross," he said.

His mother covered his face with kisses as she shooed away a hen which pecked at her bare foot.

Jareth looked around for any sign of life of the non-feathered variety.

"Zane, were these chickens here when you arrived?" His father suspected he'd found the members of the royal household and their staff.

An angry looking rooster flapped around his head and tried to claw at him. The great hall was a mass of clucking and squawking pandemonium.

The Labyrinth warned the Goblin King about the power his son possessed and how his emotions affected it. The boy's love for his mother and his need to be reunited with her had obviously boosted his magic.

"We needn't have worried so, precious thing," Jareth tried desperately to suppress his amusement.

"It wasn't so much that our son needed protecting, rather the occupants of the Royal Palace required protection against him."

Sarah kicked away the troublesome hen that kept pecking at her and then the realisation dawned.

"Oh, Zane, what has momma told you about changing people into chickens?" She scolded.

"Only if we're out of eggs?" he repeated the joke his mother often used, not understanding she hadn't meant for him to take it seriously.

Sarah and Jareth looked at their son's innocent face and tried desperately to hold in their mirth.

"Dada is Gobbin King and this is Chicken King," Zane pointed at the squawking rooster.

They couldn't contain themselves any longer and were soon howling with laughter. When they calmed down, the gravity of their situation began to register.

"I think his supreme majesty will be sending us all to the deepest darkest oubliette after this," Jareth winced at the thought, and what he might have to do to protect his loved ones.

Their situation wasn't at all humorous when viewed in those terms.

"Are you cross, dada?" Zane's bottom lip began to wobble.

"With you, my son, never, but Uncle Lucian will probably be very angry once he's not a chicken anymore," Jareth warned.

"I guess you should change them back," Sarah eyed the fierce looking hen that she was sure was Lilithea.

"Okay," Zane said.

"But meanies go cluck cluck again," his scowl indicated it was no idle threat.

A glittery breeze blew through the great hall and feathers were replaced with regal finery.

The high king carefully adjusted his robes as he glared angrily at the assembled company. He stepped over the eggs, and other undesirable deposits, that had been laid and strode towards his throne. The high queen followed him and Lilithea hurried after them, not daring to look in her husband's direction. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath waiting for the high king to speak. He sat down and indicated that his wife should do the same. His face was like thunder as he fixed his critical gaze on Sarah and Zane.

Lucian exhaled deeply and rubbed at his aching temples.

"Jareth, my little brother, you do so have a knack for causing me grief," he turned his glare onto the Goblin King.

Zane wriggled out of his mother's arms and slowly began to approach the high king and queen

His parents looked on with concern, ready to spring into action if required, as their son reached the dais.

"Sorry I made you go cluck," Zane's big green eyes appealed for forgiveness from his uncle and aunt.

Minaxa's heart melted and she smiled warmly at her nephew.

Lucian's face was set in a frown and then suddenly, he began to shake with laughter, to the surprise of all present.

"Young man, I wouldn't have thought it possible, but you are even more trouble than your father," he said once he'd regained sufficient composure to speak.

Lilithea was staring daggers at Sarah, her husband had his arms around another woman and she couldn't bear it any longer.

"Your supreme majesty, I must protest, Jareth is married to me and I demand that he show me due respect," her voice was shrill and Zane spun around to glare at her menacingly.

"You stole my son from his mother and you dare speak to me of respect? You are a hateful creature, and as for our mockery of a marriage, I refuse to spend another day under the same roof as you," Jareth threw Lilithea a look of disgust.

Sarah watched her son trying to stifle a yawn and she stepped forward to claim him.

"Your supreme majesty, all I want is to take my baby home," she gathered her boy up in her arms.

"Momma, I'm sleepy," Zane mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Lucian rubbed again at his aching temple as he tried to ponder a solution to the mess he'd largely helped to create.

"No, she can't take him," Lilithea protested.

"He is Jareth's son, and your heir, if you intend to recognise him as such. He should be raised here with his father and I, our marriage cannot be undone," she insisted.

Sarah held her son tight to her.

"Bad lady go cluck," Zane muttered although he was too tired to summon the necessary magic.

"She can go do something rhyming with cluck to herself, that's for sure," Sarah snarled.

Lucian turned to Lilithea.

"I presume your actions today indicate you are unable to produce an heir of your own, is this so?" He inquired.

She nodded her face full of pain and sadness.

"Our _marriage _was never consummated, so there was never going to be heir, regardless," Jareth sniped.

"Minaxa, conjure the prophecy crystal, I promise I will honour what it shows this time around," Lucian vowed.

The high queen did as she was bid and the orb manifested in her hand. The others gathered around to try and get a decent view of it. A picture began to form in the swirling mist; it showed a handsome young man with green eyes and unruly blond hair sat upon a throne. He was accompanied by a dark-haired blue-eyed beautiful woman of similar age, a pretty blonde-haired green-eyed teenage girl and a cute dark-haired blue-eyed young boy. They were all such a distinct mix of Jareth and Sarah, they were obviously their children, the eldest being the grown up Zane.

The high king let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Lilithea, but even you cannot defy the prophecy crystal for a third time," he said.

"What good is being high king if you cannot change the rules? I hereby declare your marriage dissolved, Jareth you may take the human, Sarah Williams as your wife," Lucian proclaimed.

"No," Lilithea shrieked and began fumbling around in her petticoat.

Zane stirred in Sarah's arms but did not awaken at the commotion.

Minaxa realised Lilithea's intentions when she saw her produce the small glass bottle containing red liquid.

"Stop, I beg of you," she lunged forward but was too late to stop her sister from drinking the potion.

Lucian, Sarah and Jareth looked on in horror as Lilithea slumped to the floor.

"I love you too much to lose you," she croaked and reached out her hand to the one she'd been obsessed with for almost two thousand years.

He thought of all the times she'd visited him and kept him company when he first became Goblin King. Regardless of her ulterior motives, she'd always been there for him during those dark days and he was grateful for that at least.

"It didn't have to end like this," Jareth clasped her hand in his and gently swept her long blonde hair away from her eyes.

She managed a weak smile as the life ebbed from her.

"Be happy, my love," her voice was a mere whisper as she breathed her last.

Sarah couldn't help but shed a tear, despite everything, and she reached out the arm that wasn't holding Zane to comfort Jareth.

Minaxa wept in her husband's embrace as her sister's body was carried away.

"The funeral will be held three days hence, as is the fae tradition," Lucian decreed.

Jareth nodded.

"Come, let's get you home," he tenderly caressed Sarah's cheek and then took his sleeping son into his arms.

She expressed her condolences to the high queen and curtsied to the high king before the glittering whirlwind swept her away.

* * *

Irene watched with a concerned look on her face as Sarah finished packing her suitcase.

"Are you sure about this? We're not talking moving to another country here; this is a whole other world. It's almost Christmas too, couldn't you wait just a little while longer?" she fidgeted with a nearby pile of folded clothes.

Her stepdaughter let out an exasperated sigh.

"We've been over this, you can come visit us whenever you want and we'll come see you. It's way better than moving to another country, and there's no flying involved, just lots of glitter," she grinned.

"Your father's not happy, and I bet you haven't even told your mom, have you? I know Linda isn't exactly my most favourite person in the world, but she's still your mother," Irene argued.

Sarah pressed down the lid of her suitcase and struggled to get it closed.

"Mom was happy enough to wish me away to Jareth, once upon a time, and I've barely even heard from her the last three years. She doesn't want to see Zane, in case the press get a photograph of her being a grandmother, so I doubt she'll even notice we're gone. As for dad, well, he'll come around in time, I know he will."

Her stepmother nodded, although she still wasn't entirely convinced, but she helped get the suitcase closed.

"I guess there are worse fates than becoming queen of the goblins, and they weren't nearly as fearsome as I imagined," Irene mused.

Toby thundered up the stairs with Zane hot on his heels.

"Come back, uncle curly," the boy squealed.

"I told you not to call me that, chicken boy," Toby was a little self-conscious about his frizzy hair, but he didn't really mind the pet name, so long as his nephew was the only one who used it.

Sarah couldn't help laughing, and she hoped her brother would be a frequent visitor to the goblin kingdom. He was ten years old now, and didn't think Jareth was quite as cool as he once had, but he was still very fond of him.

"Zane, you need to pick out what toys you're taking with you," she called out to her son.

He was too busy getting tickled by his uncle.

"This place sure is gonna be quiet when you're gone," Irene lamented.

Sarah hugged her stepmother.

"Yeah, but think of all the money you'll save by not having to keep replacing broken crockery, and the only chickens you'll come home to will be the oven ready variety."

Irene gave her a melancholy smile.

"So long as you're both happy, and you are, aren't you?" She asked.

Sarah beamed.

"I get to marry a hot guy I adore, who also happens to be a fairy tale king, you bet I'm happy."

Zane waddled into the room carrying a huge stack of toys. Toby did likewise, as instructed by his nephew, and the wobbly pile of stuffed animals tumbled to the floor.

Sarah groaned.

"We're gonna need a bigger suitcase."


	17. I'll Stick With You Baby

The Wish

Chapter 17

I'll Stick With You Baby For A Thousand Years

Jareth stood at the threshold of Lilithea's bed chamber and toyed with the crystal in his hands. After a cursory glance over the unfamiliar furnishings, he threw the orb into the centre of the room. When the glitter settled the place was left empty and he closed the door. It was the end of a dark chapter in his life and he was eager to begin a new happier one.

The Goblin King was finally getting the queen he always wanted, with the welcome bonus of their little prince. Jareth made his way to the throne room and took a seat. He held up a crystal ball and looked into it. This was no ordinary crystal ball; it was one he'd asked Sarah to pour all her memories of Zane into. She was reluctant at first, fearing she would lose them. But he explained it was only making a copy, like a recording device. There was so much he'd missed out on, and although it couldn't make up for not being there, it was better than nothing.

There were many preparations needed to make the castle ready for its new inhabitants. Jareth set the goblins to work and magic took care of the rest. The high king had given him the option of relinquishing his title of Goblin King and moving back to the Royal Palace, or leaving things as they were for the time being. Sarah was more comfortable with the prospect of becoming Goblin Queen than a Princess of Pommeland, and Jareth wanted to make her happy. He also decided he preferred to be king of his own corner of the land, rather than bowing and scraping to Lucian every day. He was pleased to have the restrictions on his movements lifted so he could visit Astorath. It was the first time he'd since his brother since the death of their parents, and it wasn't easy for either of them. Jareth was glad to see his older brother looking well, and promised he would bring his family to visit him. The healing had to begin somewhere, and they'd all wasted too many years in bitter regret.

Everything in the goblin kingdom was finally in place and all that remained was for Jareth to await Sarah's call. She requested a few days to say proper farewells to her family and friends, as well as to pack up her and Zane's belongings. The Goblin King was impatient to make her his queen, but as it was only two weeks after Lilithea's funeral, he understood the need for propriety. Their wedding was to take place on the next full moon, which was three weeks away.

"Dada?"

Jareth was napping on his throne, fatigued from the exertions of all the redecorating.

"DADA," Zane roared making his father jump up with a start.

"Whatisit?"

He came back to his senses and tapped his lips contemplatively at the sight of his son. The little boy was dressed in a green and red suit with a pointed hat.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Jareth questioned.

"I'm an elf," Zane declared to his puzzled father.

"You, my finest fellow, are a fae prince," he informed his son.

"_Jareth?"_

Sarah was calling out to him and he instructed the goblins to watch over his boy while he answered her summons. He made his customary glittering entrance as his soon-to-be-queen stood surrounded by suitcases and boxes.

"The Christmas Elf was meant to tell you I was ready, but I guess he forgot," she shrugged.

Jareth surveyed the baggage with alarm.

"I should have added another wing to the castle," he jested.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and quickly found herself wrapped in his embrace.

"Oh, precious thing, how delicious you look," his eyes raked over her figure hugging red dress.

The colour choice was deliberate, as she'd been wearing it when he came to claim her on her twenty-first birthday. This time around, the dress was of her choosing, and not an afterthought of her mother's.

"It's almost Christmas," Sarah purred.

"And I've got a very special present for you underneath this wrapping."

They celebrated Yuletide in the Underground, it wasn't quite the same thing, but Jareth was open to adopting new traditions.

"You know me so well, precious thing, there's nothing I like more than gifts that keep on giving," his hands headed for places where he hoped to get a sneak preview.

Sarah gave him a playful slap and then let him carry on feeling for clues.

"Oh, by the way, I promised my family we would have them for Christmas dinner," she frowned at the prospect.

"I thought a turkey was customary," Jareth grinned.

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes.

"I must be mad, but I thought it might help them get used to the idea that we can still do family stuff together, even if things won't ever be quite the same," Sarah worried that her father might never accept her new life.

"I will make sure we have a plentiful supply of goblin ale, isn't excessive alcohol consumption also customary on these occasions?" Jareth reasoned Aboveground celebrations were probably not dissimilar to Underground ones in that respect.

"Oh, God, yes," Sarah exclaimed.

"Now, I wish the Goblin King would take me away and this time make it for keeps," her hands travelled over his shirt ruffles and smooth chest as she pressed her lips to his.

Jareth flashed his sharp teeth as he grinned.

"What's said is said."

He transported them both, and all the baggage, to the castle, just in time to find Zane sat on his father's throne teaching the goblins a Christmas song.

"Pa rum pa pum pum," they chanted in unison.

Jareth frowned.

"I seem to have forgotten to make one important alteration to the furnishings," he said as he manifested a crystal and send it spinning into the air.

The glittery haze cleared to reveal three thrones, one was slightly elevated above the others and Zane still sat atop it.

"Better," Jareth gestured for Sarah to take her place.

"What about the unpacking?" She protested.

He sent another crystal spiralling over his shoulder and the baggage promptly vanished.

"There, done," he grinned.

Zane and the goblins resumed their singing as Jareth twirled Sarah around the room.

* * *

The rose garden at the Royal Palace was always in bloom, and there was a newly dedicated memorial to Lilithea in her favourite spot. Sarah paused as she thought about her predecessor and the story she'd once told her about this place.

"There you are, precious thing, I've been looking all over," Jareth possessively put his arm around her waist.

"I wanted to give you some time alone with your brothers, and Minaxa was showing Zane the royal portrait gallery. I needed some fresh air and so I came out here. It's such a beautiful place, no wonder Lilithea loved it so much," Sarah knew that wasn't the only reason.

She had been Goblin Queen for just over a month and proudly wore the amulet which matched her husband's. She was happier than she'd ever been, but a recent discovery put her in a reflective mood.

Jareth began to kiss her neck and she abruptly pulled away from him.

"What is it, precious one?" He was alarmed as she never usually spurned his advances.

"It wouldn't be right, or respectful," Sarah objected tears pricking at her eyes.

"I never loved Lilithea, you know that," Jareth wearily protested.

"I know, but she had a special memory of you in this place, and she once told me all about it," Sarah didn't know why she couldn't just let it go.

Her husband looked bemused as if he could recall nothing of significance happening there.

"You and Lilithea were once _intimate_ here," she elaborated.

"We were?" Jareth shrugged.

Sarah was suddenly unreasonably outraged on her deceased former rival's behalf.

"It meant everything to her, and you can't even remember anything about it. She told me you both made rose petals rain down upon you, is that ringing any bells? It certainly rang hers."

She could see her husband was confused by her behaviour and tried to calm down. _Bloody hormones, _she inwardly cursed and took a deep breath.

"I do recall all the times you rang my bell, and vice versa, if that is any consolation," Jareth huffed.

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry I'm such a grouch, I never got this moody the first time around, although goodness knows, I had plenty of cause to be."

"The first time around?" Jareth questioned, unsure as to what she was referring too.

Sarah smiled enigmatically and pressed his hand to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she declared.

He took a moment to recover from the shock and then broke into a wide grin.

"A beautiful princess to add to our happy little family, if the prophecy crystal is to be believed. What shall we name her?"

"How about Amaranthea, after your mother?" Sarah could see her husband was touched by her forethought.

His eyes took on a faraway look for a second and then he leaned in and kissed her.

"I think it's perfect."

They strolled around the rose garden and turned to leave.

"I'd like to go see my mom and tell her the news in person. She'll probably be about as pleased this time around as she was the first, but I want her to know how happy we are together. She once wished me to you after all, and in spite of her selfishness, she's still my mother," Sarah explained.

Jareth nodded his understanding. He had managed to reconcile with his family, and he wanted to help his wife do the same.

"We can go anytime you wish, precious one."

* * *

Linda Williams dusted her face with powder while critically examining the lines that were getting harder to cover up. It was only a few days until her next Botox injection, and the thought managed to slightly calm her anxiety. A tranquilliser and a shot of whisky would do the rest, as she wanted to be in tolerable humour in case her young lover called. It wasn't easy keeping up with a man when you were old enough to be his mother, and Linda was feeling distinctly jaded.

There was a loud knock at the door and she hastily applied the finishing touches to her make up.

"Just a moment," her voice rang down the hallway as she clip clopped on her highest heels to the door.

"Oh," Linda exclaimed with surprise, and the slightest hint of horror, as she set eyes on her daughter.

"I knew you'd be happy to see us," Sarah mocked hugging her mother tightly just to further annoy her.

"This is your grandson, Zane," the little boy charged into his grandmother's apartment without any regard for her fine furnishings.

"And this is my darling husband, Jareth, although you might remember him as Lord Kobalos," he stepped forward and took Linda's hand planting a kiss on the back of it.

Linda was aghast and stood frozen to the spot as her grandson perilously examined her expensive art collection. Her daughter and son-in-law swept past her and made themselves at home.

"I, I, well, this is such a surprise," she gasped.

"You could have called first, and let me know you were coming, I've got plans this evening," she rebuked once she'd recovered her usual haughty demeanour.

Sarah rolled her eyes; her mother never changed.

"Don't worry, we're not stopping, I just came to tell you that you're going to be a grandmother again, even though you've barely acknowledged your first grandchild. Zane is two and a half, and this is the first time you've met him."

"And you couldn't simply have called to tell me the news, like you did before?" Linda huffed impatiently.

"We don't have telephones in the Underground," Sarah sniped.

Her mother's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly at the mention of her daughter's new home.

"It is a while since we last spoke, I suppose, and I was sorry not to be able to make it to your wedding. But imagine how it would have looked if I'd failed to turn up to receive my award for outstanding contribution to the theatre," Linda got up to pour some drinks.

"Never mind, you only missed your only daughter's wedding, instead," Sarah sneered and waved away the alcoholic beverage her mother offered her.

"I do think they could've waited a few more years for a lifetime achievement kind of thing though, I'm only forty eight for goodness sake," Linda raged, as self-absorbed as ever.

Her daughter sighed inwardly and was grateful for Jareth supportively clutching her hand in his.

Zane was making a magical tower with his grandmother's Tony awards, much to her horror.

Sarah nudged her husband to retrieve their errant son before he gave her mother a heart attack.

"I guess we should get going, goblin kingdoms don't run themselves, you know," she got up to join her family.

"I'm glad you wished me away, even if you did it for yourself, and I really do hope your dreams have made you happy," Sarah said with resignation.

Linda drained her glass of the last drops of whisky and hastily poured a refill. She let out a bitter laugh; it was a hollow shallow life she led, and she rarely allowed herself to wonder if it could have been something more.

"You know my assistant Nancy reads the most dreadful self-help books. I flicked through one of them the other day, and there was a chapter that caught my eye entitled, _Forget What You Want, Look At What You Have._"

Sarah saw a flash of genuine emotion in her mother's eyes, and she moved to embrace her

"I should have looked," Linda mumbled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

The moment soon passed and the actor's mask was back in place.

"You helped me find my happily ever after, and I'll always be grateful for that," Sarah smiled as she disappeared in a swirl of glitter with Jareth and Zane.

**THE END.**

* * *

**The title of this chapter is from Golden Years by David Bowie, and there is also a little nod to his Christmas duet with Bing Crosby.**

**Things got surprisingly festive towards the end, and I'm not even a big fan of Christmas! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic, and I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to do so. Please do leave a review if you can.**

**I have a darker Labyrinth tale cooking, and hopefully I will be ready to start posting it soon...**

**Thank you again to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/added as favourite etc, it has all been very much appreciated - Mrs P.**


End file.
